Our Paths Diverge
by RedAzalea13
Summary: Sasuke came back to Konoha, but it is for good? Meanwhile,Sakura had become cold and Itachi was in search for Naruto and a new medic. Will there be any chance that their paths cross and bring something unexpected? Itasaku. R&R please!
1. Prologue: Sasuke is back!

**My First Fic. Try to be kind and nice, ok?**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.**

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

Naruto shouted. He ran as fast as he can towards her apartment with chakra on his feet. He was excited to tell her the greatest of the greatest news. Finally after waiting for 7 long years, their dream was to be attained at last. Adrenaline filled his body as he thought of her reaction. She will surely be happy about this.

Or that's what he thought.

Naruto banged her apartment door forcibly while shouting her name. She needs to know this right away.

"Coming!"

He heard her shout from behind the door. It looks like she was doing something and he disturbed her. But whatever it is, it is surely not as important as this one.

He stood there while panting, waiting for the door to open. While waiting, he recalled the past years. How long was _he_ gone? It was 7 long years. And in that time, he and Sakura had trained to become stronger. They had been in the ANBU and proclaimed to be two of the strongest. They trained and trained. And it was all for their long lost brother.

Currently, they were both in the age of 20 and had gone maturely enough. Akatsuki was still out there capturing bijuus and such, although they weren't seen for the last years. It may be possible that Naruto is the only one that is not yet captured and that they had waited for years to prepare for the intervals of the extraction.

Tsunade was still the Hokage; though there were heard rumours that she will retire in a few years. Jiraiya was killed by Pein, a true fitting end for a shinobi—he was considered to be a hero of the village, something Naruto was partly happy about. Orochimaru is known to be dead, as well as his attendant, Yakushi Kabuto. The one who killed them is still unknown, yet Tsunade did not paid much attention in that subject. Besides who would have cared anyway?

"What is it Naruto-san?" Sakura opened the door.

Naruto noted the cold voice that he heard. In these years, Sakura had been a lot prettier, although she was a lot colder now. She was still cheerful and modest, but nothing compared in the past. She had a LOT of fan boys which he was extremely annoyed about. Her hair had gotten much much longer, which stayed up to her waist and her emerald eyes remained captivating although it was duller now. Overall, she was really beautiful.

Naruto woke up from his reverie as Sakura shot him with a curious look.

**--**

**--**

**--**

"Sakura-chan! Didn't you hear? Sasuke-teme is back!"

* * *

**It was short. Well I think that is natural for a prologue. I apologize for any mistakes that you might find.**

**--Reviews will much be appreciated.--**


	2. Chapter 1: Long time no see

* * *

Is that so?"

Naruto almost gasped.

"What do you mean by 'Is that so' Sakura-chan?" He shot her an inquisitive look. "Sasuke is back from Orochimaru, don't you get it? We had been waiting! We can be--

"Naruto-san. Sasuke-san, chose the path of revenge." A pause. "Didn't he tell you? It is clear that we can no longer bring back the team seven we once were. Haven't you given up hope yet? If he wanted to come back, I am sure that it is not for any of us." She answered coldly.

"..." Naruto couldn't say anything. He knew what happened to her. She had been different since that day; the day that her parents died. She had been alone that day. He knew how much of a family they were. And since that day he had called everyone with a '-san', even him and she rarely speaks with everyone.

"If that is the only thing that you are going to say...please leave." Sakura continued as she closed the door, but Naruto immediately stopped her.

"We are to go to the tower, Baa-chan said." He whispered while hanging his head low before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Ah here you are my apprentice. I am sure that you had heard of the news, haven't you?" Tsunade's voice was heard when Sakura opened the door towards Tsunade's Hokage room.

There, Sakura saw Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, and Kakashi. They were all standing, looking at her with serious eyes. She walked towards Tsunade and asked: "You need to see me, Shishou?"

"Yes, I did. Yamato!" She called somewhere.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" Yamato said, appearing from nowhere.

"Bring Sasuke here."

"Hai."

Yamato did a few hand seals disappearing into wood, He entered the door yet again but not without the said Uchiha. His hands were tied in chakra bangles and his clothes were no longer Orochi-perv's uniforms. Naruto was the most surprised by how much he had grown.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Hn. Dobe."

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 2: Next time

* * *

Yamato immediately exited the building while removing Sasuke's bangles. He knew he wasn't part of the conversation.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade stated sternly. "State your reason for going back to this village."

Sasuke looked up, he saw Naruto--he had obviously grown. Kakashi—he isn't holding the perverted book anymore, What a Surprise. And...Sakura? She was facing Tsunade so he couldn't see her that well, although he could see her grown long hair. 'So...she still likes me. Then everything will be easy.' He thought darkly. Sakura faced and looked at him. There had been a lot of changes in her and he liked that. He expected that she will cry up and hug him so he began to wait.

But it never came.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Tsunade shouted waking him up from his reverie.

Sakura stepped aside knowing that she was out of this conversation while Sasuke began to talk about his so called reasons. She will never believe him anymore.

"I had returned to Konoha to be in its calibre again. I wish to join you, I had killed both Orochimaru and Yakushi Kabuto, and I thought erasing the both of them would be enough reason that I may stay here again." He stated seriously with a smirk.

"YIPPEE!! Sasuke-teme would stay here again!" Naruto shouted while raising his fists in the air. "Don't leave us again, Teme!"

"Hn. I will, Dobe."

"Welcome back, Sasuke." Kakashi stated with his one noticeable eye crinkled while getting his Icha Icha out of his pockets and reading it again.

A nod.

'Some things never change, eh.'

"Hello, Sasuke-san." Sakura greeted with a fake smile immediately turning to face Tsunade.

"S-sakura...?" He was beyond bewildered. This was definitely not he expected. He knew that smile was a fake and what about the 'Kun'? What happened when he was gone?

"Hmmm...The elders and I will be talking about that. You will surely be taking a few punishments because of the long years you had been gone as a missing-nin. However, I think that you might need rest first." Tsunade continued. "You may all go."

There was silence until--"Sasuke-teme! Kakashi-sensei! Sakura-chan! Let's go at Ichiraku, my treat!" Naruto excitedly broke the silence with a grin.

"I have something to do, Naruto. Ja ne!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san; I had some other important things to do." Sakura did nothing.

"Next time, Dobe." Sasuke exited the building using the door.

Naruto could just make an exasperated sigh.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the faces of the Hokage's in the distant mountain.

'Tsk. I never would have thought that this would be a lot harder.'

* * *

**Review!! (Puppy Dog eyes)**


	4. Chapter 3: I do not trust him

* * *

"I do not trust him."

Sakura stared at Tsunade with pleading eyes.

'**Of course! He betrayed the both of us, so why trust him again? Man, I couldn't wait to kick his ass back to that Snake pervert! CHA!'**

She inwardly chuckled at her inner's words. 'You could say that, inner.'

"Sakura." Tsunade began." I knew that Sasuke betrayed the whole village and you, but I think that he wishes to stay truly now. He killed Kabuto and Orochi--

"What about Uchiha Itachi then?"

Tsunade contemplated for a few seconds before she sighed. "The elders and I would talk about this Sakura. Do not over concern yourself with this alright? Now go!" She winked at her apprentice.

"Hai, Tsunade-shishou." She half heartedly smiled before going outside to train. She really had been doing a lot missions lately and it was all successful although, she knew still needed to train to be a lot stronger.

"SHIZUNE!? WHERE THE HELL ARE MY SAKE!?"

* * *

"Itachi."

Pein's voice was heard in the pitch black room where all of the members of the organization stood quietly. "The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki is the only one needed to complete our goal. You need to capture him as soon as possible." His voice was hidden.

Silence.

"Also...I also would like you to bring a medic. Lately, our population had been going down and we need someone who can heal but also fight to defend her or himself. Pick the greatest you can find."

Silence again.

"Bring one or both of the two of them. Remember that mistakes will never be tolerated." Were his last words before he disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

"Sakura, I need to talk to you." Sasuke ordered Sakura seeing that she was training in the midst of the forests. "What happened here when I was gone?"

"Naruto-san and I trained to get stronger to bring you back; although he never knew that I wasn't trying that hard to get you." She confessed while throwing a Senbon needle at a Bull's eye. "That's what I only remembered."

Sasuke stared at her inquisitively. She spoke to him as if he was a traitor or something. Didn't he promise that he will stay in Konoha permanently? Or...'did she know?!' He thought with a curse.

"Shall we train Sakura?" He asked after gaining his composure. He really needs to know how strong she had become after all those years of he had been gone.

"Of cou--

"SSSSAAAAAAKKKURAA-CHHHANNN!!" A large screaming of a crowd was heard before she could reply. And all of it was surely a male's.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-san. I should leave immediately." She said before disappearing in a swirl of cherry blossoms.

Sasuke saw the crowd nearing against him. He decided that it was really a good time of leaving, most especially seeing a large rampage of lunatic men who were about to squish anyone who are in their way.

He too disappeared in a puff of smoke but not before questioning himself again.

'She had fan boys? What really happened here when I was gone?!'

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Let's go

* * *

"It was a long time that you weren't here. Didn't you miss your hometown by any chance?"

"No. Not at all."

Itachi and Kisame stood over the gates of Konoha. They can see the whole village of Konoha clearly in this point. Well except for Itachi whose eyesight had never been any better.

"It sure is nostalgic, right Itachi-san?"

"Hn. But this time we won't fail."

* * *

"Come in."

Sasuke opened the door towards the Hokage after she spoke. He stood there in front of her calm and collected as always waiting for the Tsunade to speak of his punishments.

"Before I say the main part, I have one question for you." Tsunade said while folding her hands together looking at him with an almost-scowl look.

Sasuke gestured for her to continue.

"Have you killed Uchiha Itachi?"

"Hn."

"GET TO THE POINT UCHIHA!"

Sasuke inwardly cringed. "No. I haven't." He answered her although it was almost a whisper.

"I see."

"Now for your punishments..." Tsunade continued.

"You will remain as a genin for 5 months, ANBU will watch you for 6 months, while you will not be able to leave the village for another 6 months, Understood?"

"Yes. Is that all?"Sasuke asked.

"Yes that is all. You may leave."

Sasuke bowed respectfully then head for the door to head for his old apartment. Although when he opened it, he heard Tsunade warn.

"Know this Uchiha... If you ever betray us again..." He didn't turn to face her. "I myself, the Hokage, would not think twice before killing you."

With that, Sasuke closed the door and left walking casually with his hands in his pockets.

He inwardly chuckled darkly in his mind. 'I'd like to see you try.'

* * *

"So Itachi-san, shall we take the Kyuubi or the Medic?"

"Hn."

"Oooohhhh, I see, I see." Kisame joked. He wasn't irritated—in fact, he was beyond irritated, annoyed, and maddened. Being Itachi's partner wasn't very easy; All the 'hn's and the cold look, who isn't going to be crazed?

"Kisame."

"W-What?"

"Let's go."

--

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 5: Uchiha Itachi

* * *

'**So Saku-chan, what should we do in this boring place? And it's already late in the night.'**

'I told you a million times inner, my house isn't boring. Perhaps we should take a shower first before sleeping.'

'**Hmph**.'

Their conversation was finished when inner shut up-ed inside Sakura's mind.

Sakura took a shower as she said to clear her thoughts, mostly about Sasuke. She stripped all of her dirty clothes and steeped on to the hot water; which always calms and relaxes her. While taking a shower, she decided to contemplate about his reasons for coming back. She was a hundred percent sure that he wasn't going to stay here in Konohagakure as he said, but...she also knew that there is a reason for coming back; she couldn't just put a finger on it.

'Inner.' She thought that seeking counsel from her inner would be a good thing especially in times of crisis like this. 'Why do you think Sasuke-san came back? I mean here in Konoha...there is something not right.'

'**Saku-chan, Saku-chan, Saku-chan.'** Inner asserted. '**You still don't know do you? And I thought you were even greater than Tsunad-hime herself, in all aspects like intelligence, strength, medical abilities, and most of all, beauty. And I was wrong all along.'**

Silence.

'**Alright, Alright**.' Inner sighed. '**You know both of his goals right? Since he couldn't kill that power hungry sadistic maniac, I assume that he decided to do his second goal, which is--**

'Which is what?'

'**He is planning to resurrect the clan with you!**'

* * *

"Ever heard of the Godaime's apprentice? She was said to be a greater medic than Tsunade herself."

"Hn."

Kisame sighed. "Of course we couldn't take Tsunade herself; well we could bring her but our souls were already in hell. You wouldn't want that right, Itachi-san?"

"...Hn..."

Another sigh. "Well, I've also heard that her apprentice is a really cute although she was about 5 years younger than you. That is if, you are even interested." He chuckled.

"Where can find her?"

"You're interested?"

"Hn."

"It's really a coincidence Itachi-san; she's lives right in front of that apartment."

* * *

Sakura put a towel after getting out of the bathroom. Her mind was still registering what inner had said; after all, it all makes sense. Sasuke isn't the type to left his business unfinished, he wasn't going back to Konoha just to bring back Team seven. He wasn't that kind.

'**Saku-chan, can you feel it?'**

'Feel what?'

'**A chakra.'**

After inner had said that, Sakura sensed a very mild chakra. She knew the person wasn't weak; he or she was just masking it very well.

She hurriedly grabbed a kunai in her pouch, while concentrating to feel the chakra more.

* * *

"Kisame, find the jinchuuriki. I am going to see if what you said is right."

"Yes I will, Itachi-san. But be careful though, she was a lot stronger than the Hokage herself."

"Hn."

* * *

'**It's getting near, Saku-chan be careful.'**

'I will inner.'

'**I wish it was a woman though.'**

'Huh? Why?'

'**You're still in a towel, idiot.'**

Sakura looked down, true enough she was in a towel; A very short towel. Her legs were seen visibly, and a few of her cleavage were exposed.

'**We ARE so HOT!'**

'Damn inner, you didn't remind to change!' Sakura scolded her inner self.

"So you're the Godaime's apprentice, are you not?"

Sakura turned towards her rear and saw the last person she wanted to see in her whole life.

"Uchiha...Itachi!"

* * *

**Review!!**


	7. Chapter 6: Uchihas are such perverts!

* * *

"Uchiha Itachi!" Sakura gasped out. '**Now Saku-chan, can you tell me why the hell is that bastard here?'**

Outer Sakura didn't even mind Inner as she continues to rant inside her. **'Saku-chan, Sakuuu-chhaaannnn!!'**

"W-why are you here?" She asked Itachi nervously paying no attention to inner.

"Akatsuki needs a Medic." He replied.

"No...I mean why you are inside my apartment when you know I was dressed like this?" She embraced herself.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

She giggled. "I never knew you Uchihas could be such peeping-Toms, especially you as the big brother."

"...Hn..."

Sakura stopped giggling. "Umm...Itachi-san, could you please leave for a moment?" '**If you do, we can escape**.'

"No."

Sakura looked at him inquisitively. "Why not?"

"You will have the chance to escape."

Inner started to curse.

"Ummm...ummm..." 'What should we do inner?!'

'**Bye Saku-chan, I'm leaving**!'

'Ungh...Inner!'

No response.

"Umm...can you at least turn for a moment?" Sakura asked pleadingly.

"No."

"Why NOT!?"

"You can escape."

Sakura thought for a moment.

"So...Itachi-san..."she purred seductively. "You wanted to take me into your base dressed like this?" She twirled around in front of him.

"Hn..."

With that, he left her room and closed the door shut.

'Damn it, Uchihas ARE such perverts!' She cursed as she dressed into a black shirt and black sweatpants.

'**You could say that, Saku-chan.'**

'Since when did you come back?'

* * *

'Sakura...three days to go.' Sasuke thought darkly in his mind. 'You are going to be mine.'

* * *

"You can enter now, Itachi-san."

Itachi opened the door in her room. He was a bit surprised that she was still there having a chance to escape. Maybe she knew that escaping is futile. She would have suffered more.

"Umm...why are you here again?"

"Akatsuki needs a Medic." He repeated.

"And you want me am I right?" Sakura sat on her bed. "There are still many out there."

"You are the Godaime's apprentice."

"Is that something to make me proud?"

"Hn..."

"What if I refuse? Will you kill me?"

"We will kill your friends."

"I see." Sakura gazed down, contemplating. "Can you at least give me three days to think?"

"No."

"Why not?" Sakura looked at him teary eyed.

"You will have a chance to report this to the Hokage."

"I will not! I promise." This time she was really crying.

"I see. If I learn that you did..." He grabbed her chin forcefully. "I will make sure that you will regret it."

His lips brushed against her lightly before he was gone, but not without the silent vow.

--

--

--

'I will come back for you.'

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Dreams and reality

* * *

'You know Inner; I had a very bad dream last night and it felt so incredibly real.'

Sakura stretched while yawning, heading for the bathroom. 'I met Uchiha Itachi while I'm in a towel.' She continued to discuss her 'dream' while brushing her pink hair. 'He told me that I should join Akatsuki as a medic or else they would kill everyone I know...and worst of all--

'**He kissed you, am I right?'** Inner finished.

'It's not really a kiss, but wait...how did you know?'

'**That is not a dream. It's real, Saku-chan.'**

'Is that supposed to be funny?' Sakura took a quick shower then left the bathroom dressing in her usual outfit except that it was all black. 'Are you in a joking mood today, inner?'

'**Idiot.'**

'Hmph.' Sakura retaliated. 'Anyway, even if it's that bad, it's still a dream. And dreams would always be dreams.' Sakura opened the door to leave towards the hospital to work.

'**You will see what I mean soon, Saku-chan.'**

* * *

"So Itachi-san; did you find the medic?"

"Hn."

It was an obvious yes. "Cute, noh?"

"Hn."

Kisame sighed. "So you weren't able to bring her with you?"

"Not yet."

"What does that mean?" The mist nin questioned his partner.

"Anyway as you can see, we cannot take the jinchuuriki yet. They had prepared for us, so he had been heavily guarded by ANBU. We have no choice but to bring the medic. At least the Hokage didn't know that Akatsuki needed a medic meaning we can bring something to the base." Kisame stated seriously. He was a little sure that he wouldn't hear the usual 'hn' as a response.

"I see."

'Finally.' He emitted an inwardly sigh. 'So that's how it was Itachi-san.' He thought while doing a little victory dance in his head.

* * *

Sakura had the same usual routine every day. Inner had always told her that what happened that night wasn't a dream, but then again she never believed her.

It was sunset at the third day when she arrived home. 'I told you a thousand times inner, it was a dream. Or should I say a nightmare?' She went straight to the bathroom to take a hot shower.

'**Hmph. You WILL believe me eventually, Saku-chan.' **

'Oh yes I would inner.' She replied with a hint of sarcasm while getting out of the bathroom wearing her night gown. 'If that was true, where is he--

"Ah here you are Sakura." A dark shadow emerged from nowhere.

"W-what are you doing here, S- Sasuke?"

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 8:Savior

* * *

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked him backing of in the nearest wall. He wasn't supposed to be here in this time except when he has a good reason. But whatever it is it, it wouldn't easily ratify Sakura's approval.

He smirked in response. "Hmm...Sakura, where is the 'Kun'? I thought you would always love me; As far as I remember, you just mentioned that a few years ago." He said while walking casually towards her.

"I did. But that was years ago." She retaliated rashly after gaining her composure. "I've changed Sasuke."

A few seconds of silence before she continued. "Now please state your reason for being here."

"I've come to take you."

"W-Where? W-Why?"

"I plan to resurrect the clan with you. You are the best candidate I had chosen." He said activating his Sharingan. "Isn't that what you had dreamed your whole life? You're fortunate that I chose someone weak like you over a million others."

He walked towards her until their distances were just inches. "Come with me, Sakura."

Sakura eyes turned to stone cold. "I see now Sasuke. You lied that you are going to stay here. I was right all along."

"You obviously think that I would stay here with you? How pathetic." He cupped her chin. "Didn't you remember that you said that will do everything for me?"

Sakura forcefully turned her face away. "Why do you need to accomplish your second goal first? What happened to the other one? You haven't mentioned that he was dead yet!"

"It's not yet the right time--

"Let me guess, it's because you're weaker than him." Sakura spat while looking directly at his eyes.

Sasuke held Sakura against her neck, enraged. "What did you say?!"

"She said that you are weak, little brother."

* * *

Sakura looked at where the new voice came from hearing that it was behind Sasuke. She stifled a whimper when Sasuke's hand on her neck became a lot tighter; probably by the cause of seeing his Brother again.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE ITACHI?!"Sasuke yelled letting go of Sakura while his other hand instinctively unsheathed his Katana while facing his older brother.

"We've come to take the Kunoichi." The mist-nin, Kisame, answered his partner's little brother. "Although, you being here is not in the plan."

"Kisame. Take my otouto."

Kisame just smirked before disappearing then emerging again beside Sasuke knocking him out successfully.

"Take him somewhere far from us." Itachi ordered emotionlessly to Kisame who just disappeared into nothingness with his little brother.

He turned his attention to Sakura who was still coughing a lot. It seems that his Otouto did something foolish again, but it doesn't really matter now. "Are you alright?"

Sakura still coughed a lot. **'Hey Saku-chan, the HOT Uchiha is talking to you!'**

"H-Hai, I'm fine."

Itachi picked her up bridal style. "We would reach the base faster this way."

"I haven't agreed to anything! And besides, would you please let me dress properly first before taking me somewhere!" She yelled at him, her cheeks flushed.

He put her down gently before closing the door leaving her alone.

'**I told you Saku-chan, it wasn't a dream.'**

* * *

**I'm begging you all –drops to knees-- REVIEW!!**


	10. Chapter 9: Decisions

* * *

"You can come in now, Itachi-san."

Itachi opened the door as was foretold seeing her dressed in black shirt and black pants. Her forehead protector was hung low around her neck. Strange, he thought. He remembered that she used it as a headband before, for girly-stuff what-so-ever. Using it like that was something like a symbolism against her village he ought to know later on.

"Shall we go?" He asked her coldly.

'Go where?' memories of the night three days before filled her mind. 'I-inner?'

'**Hmph. Good bye, Saku-chan. Thanks for believing in me!'**

"Sakura-san." Itachi tried to get her attention realizing that she was in sort of her own world.

"Errr...sorry. What should I do again?" She asked him embarrassed while sitting on her bed.

Itachi raised an amused eyebrow before answering. "You would come with me to join Akatsuki as a Medic."

"What if I cross paths against my friends? Especially Naruto-san...?" Her eyes became glossed, while trying her best not to cry.

"You will do what is necessary."

"I can't..." She hung her head low. "I can't hurt them..."

"You have no choice."

"I'm sorry; I really can't turn up against my village or my friends."

"We can take you by force."

"Can't you do something? Can't you ask your leader to avoid putting me in missions that involves them?!" She yelled angrily.

"No."

"What if...What if..." He was positive that she wasn't sure to say the next words.

"What if what?"

"What if...I heal your eyes?"

* * *

Sakura felt sleepy under the Sharingan heir's hold. She was brought here just about the whole night and currently, she could see the sun rising; she ever doubt that those two would stop until reaching their destination.

She agreed to the offer however, Itachi said that he was quite uncertain whether Leader will approve of her proposal. But nevertheless, she still agreed to join the organization, always thinking about her friends and the village.

"_Isn't helping the village's enemy a betrayal?"_

"_I think it's for the best. And I thought that less people would get hurt if I do this." She smiled._

'Sacrificing for others is pathetic.' He thought of her decision. 'Loving and caring for someone only makes you weak.'

* * *

"We're here." Kisame announced tiredly after having a hard time 'disposing' his partner's little brother last night. There were three people who showed up claiming him. He knew the one carrying Zabuza's sword was Suigetsu while he didn't recognize the other two. They escaped with Sasuke and he couldn't do anything about that. Three against one isn't fair.

"Well you're here, Kisame-danna. Where's the Jinchuuriki, un?"

"We can't bring the Jinchuuriki yet, but we have the medic."

"Where is he, un?"

"She's being carried by Itachi to her room." He yawned. "Well, I'm going to sleep."

'She? A girl, un?'

* * *

Itachi laid Sakura on his bed after showing her to Leader. She was asleep though.

"_The godaime's apprentice?" Leader stared at her sleeping body snuggled against the Uchiha._

"_Hn."_

"_I see. You had done a good job. But, how did you convince her so easily?" Pein asked without a hint of single inquiry._

"_She had a proposal." _

"_Continue." He ordered._

"_She said that she will heal my eyes if I told you to keep her away from missions against her village."_

_Leader thought for a moment._

"_I see. Tell her that when things are necessary, she has no choice. However..." he paused. "I will try to put her in missions that are far from keeping ordeal from her village. That is all. Dismissed."_

"_And also, give her this." He handed him a cloak and a ring. "You will need to share your room with her."  
_

"I-Itachi-san?" Sakura grumbled. "What did your Leader say? Did he approve?"

"Hn." _Yes._

"Really?!" She exclaimed while embracing the Uchiha instinctively.

Itachi just pried her off him. "You need more sleep. Leader told me to give this to you." He handed her the cloak and the ring then head for the door to leave.

She just nodded.

"Itachi-san..."

He looked at her.

"Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a little longer than usual. I just got in the mood writing after seeing a really disturbing picture on the net. It's about Itachi and Sasuke making out like there's no tomorrow. **

**If some of you are 'waiting' for some fluffs, then I am glad to announce that THERE IS NEXT CHAPTER!!**

**--Thanks for the Reviews—**


	11. Chapter 10: Nice Introduction

* * *

"When do you need your eyes to be healed?" Sakura asked the next day while biting an apple. Luckily, Itachi had been kind to bring her breakfast. She had always thought that being in Akatsuki was like hell, and boy, how she was wrong.

She hadn't met the members yet. But she knew some of them from reading the Bingo book. It was said that they were ruthless and merciless, but she had hoped that they aren't. Well, she is going to know that today.

"You will be introduced after taking a shower." Itachi stated emotionlessly while eyeing her.

She fumed while blushing. "Is that an insult, UCHIHA!?" She sniffed. "You ARE the one who needs a shower, you pervert!"

He snorted. "Hurry up."

"What if I don't want to, Uchiha?" She giggled playfully then tackled him to the bed.

Not knowing what is really happening, she began to actually _tickle _him. However, he didn't laugh though.

"Hmm...Something's not right...you aren't laughing. Why is that?" She whispered against his face realizing that it was just a few inches away from her own.

"Hn..." He grunted in annoyance. Things like this never actually happened; tickling _The_ Uchiha Itachi is not something you see every day in your life.

"Get off." He ordered her.

"Hmm...Maybe in this position, I can examine your eyes easily." She avoided his order realizing their position-- She was on top of him and their faces were only inches apart. "Alright, Itachi-san?"

She touched his temples with her hands and it emitted a green glow. After a few seconds of pure silence, she discovered the cause of the distortion. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk." She smiled at him. "You have been using your Mangekyou a lot, right?

He nodded.

"I can heal them." She confidently said, getting off of him and sitting on the bed. "But you and I need a shower, Itachi-san. I will do that later."

She opened the door and entered the bathroom. "Care to join me?" She half-heartedly joked before closing it completely.

"Hn..."

* * *

Sakura gulped as she passed through the hallways of the Akatsuki base. It was bright and well-ventilated. However, that isn't the one that made her nervous. It's because of how the members look like and act. She knew she will spend a long time with the Akatsuki.

'**Do you think that all of them are hotter than Itachi-kun?"**

'Inner...Do you forgive me?'

'**Of course I do...well answer my question already!"**

'Well...Umm...I think that Itachi is already hot...'

'**Really!?'**

'Umm...yeah.'

"Sakura." Itachi took her attention seeing that she was in some sort of a dream, again. She blushed in embarrassment realizing that she was in a room. The room looked like some sort of a living room where 7 men stood, looking at her.

She heard a whisper from her side. "Introduce yourself."

"Umm...Umm..."she stuttered while looking at the ground. "My name is...H-Haruno Sakura, Tsu-Tsunade-hime's apprentice."

"THAT bitch is THE Godaime's apprentice? Are you FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" A man with white hair and purple eyes asked.

Veins appeared on Sakura's forehead before slamming the wall next to her. Expectantly, it crumbled. While the man who asked a while ago immediately kept quiet.

"WHO'S THE BITCH NOW, YOU BASTARD!"

"Sakura." Itachi calmed her. "Now that you're introduced, you should heal my eyes. Let's go."

Sakura fumed before heading off with him, leaving sweat dropping members behind.

'**What a nice introduction, Saku-chan.'**

* * *

Itachi removed his cloak and tossed it aside. He immediately lay on the bed, putting his hands below his head.

"So, will you heal it?" He asked Sakura emotionlessly.

"Yes, yes. I will." She crawled nearer unto him and began the process.

3 hours later...

"It's healed now." She sighed. "I'm SO tired."

Itachi tested his eyes; it was as clear when he first had his Sharingan.

"How is it?" Sakura asked him, a little concerned about making unnecessary errors. Itachi didn't answer her question while he just kept his gaze unto her face.

'Hn. My eyesight is back.' He inwardly sighed. 'Kisame's right. She's kinda cute up- close.'

"Will you get off, now?" Itachi asked her, never noticing that she is in some sort of her own world again.

'**He is SO HOT!!'**

'Yeah...He is.'

'**Come on, kiss him Saku-chan! This is your chance!'**

'W-WHAT!?'

'**Hmph. If you don't, I'll leave you FOREVER!!'**

'Alright, Alright.'

Sakura blushed. She doesn't want inner to leave her, but she never thought she could ever kiss Itachi.

She sighed. 'I guess I don't have a choice.'

She leaned down and gave him a light peck on the lips. 'Happy now, Inner? I hope that I might still be alive after this...'

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Itachi asked her. He was a bit surprised what Sakura had done.

"Eerr...Ummm...I-I'm sorr--"She didn't finish when she felt something soft pressed against her lips, preventing her from speaking any longer.

Itachi licked her bottom lip, tongue itching from entrance. After recovering from the shock, Sakura opened her mouth shyly. Itachi explored her mouth while kissing her deeply. A few moments later, he pulled back from the lack of oxygen.

'W-What just happened?' Itachi asked himself while looking at _his_ cherry blossom. 'What am I doing?'

"W-what?" Sakura asked him, before rushing to the bathroom to take a shower, mostly to be alone.

While being alone, Itachi licked his lips.

'She tastes likes cherries.'

* * *

**A/N: There you go people...Itasaku fluff. I never expected myself to be writing something like that, since it's my first time writing any fics,so I apologize if it's not **_**that**_** good. XD**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	12. Chapter 11: Betrayal

* * *

'**Oh.MY.GOD. what the hell just happened Saku-chan?'**

'I-I don't know! This is your entire fault Inner!'

'**Sorry, Saku-chan. I didn't know it would lead to something like that!'**

'Hmph.'

Sakura turned off the shower as she finished clearing her thoughts. She hurriedly wore her night gown **(A/N: BTW, it's already night time)** and stepped outside. She saw Itachi lying on the bed fast asleep, or that's what she thought at first sight.

She slowly walked towards him and realized something.

"You aren't asleep." She told him while yawning and lying on the opposite side of the bed.

"Hn." He cracked an eye open.

"What just happened, Itachi-san?" She whispered softly while looking at him dead in the eye. "Tell me."

"You are the one who did it in the first place. "He stated emotionlessly, and then turned to his side avoiding her lingering gaze. "Now sleep."

"I can't." She murmured.

"You sound like you wanted to repeat it again." He commented. "You should forget about worthless things like that."

She stayed silent for a few seconds. "What do you mean 'worthless'?" she retaliated, trying to keep her voice low."I-I—

She stopped speaking when she felt something that prevented her from speaking against her mouth.

"Enough said Sakura. Sleep." Itachi said when he pulled back.

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled ferociously, while running towards the door. "T-this is betrayal against my village...I c-can't...n-no...I promised them...I didn't even remember why I joined you! This can't be happening...!" Tears began to fall as she lost control over her emotions.

Itachi stood up and walked towards her. "If you try to escape now, Akatsuki wouldn't even think twice before killing all of your loved ones. What about Naruto-kun? Don't you care about him?"He pinned her against the door using his left hand.

Sakura tried to back away from him as possible. "I do. I do care about him. B-but I'm tired of sacrificing myself for the sake of others. I'm so tired, Itachi-san." She muffled the last part, while her tears flow freely as she didn't resist hiding her emotions from him.

"So you're implying that you don't care if I kill them sooner or later?" He cupped her chin. "I didn't know that you can turn up against your own village, Sakura."

"They're strong. I know that they can defend themselves from you."

He contemplated for a second. "Can they, Sakura?"

"Y-Yes. I k-know they can." She stated sternly, although her voice lacked defiance. "I k-know..."

"I see." He gently wiped her tears away. "But you know I can't just let you go, Sakura." He pressed his lips against hers while keeping his eyes open.

Sakura stared directly into his eyes from surprise, before her world turned black.

* * *

"_Sakura-chan, remember that you should always protect the village."_

"_Hai.Hai."_

"_Good. We know we can count on you Sakura. We can rest peacefully in the other life knowing that the village is protected well. "_

"_Don't say that! We love each other right? That is why we will always be together Otou-san, Okaa-san!_

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start, while remembering what happened last night. 'Why do I still dream about them?'

She tried to get up, realizing that something was holding her back. She saw Itachi clinging against her waist tightly, preventing her to escape his grip or move any longer. 'Damn, I have to warn Tsunade-sama about this.'

"Don't even think of escaping, Sakura." A cool voice suddenly appeared.

"Let me go!"

"No."

"Please...let me go...!"

"Hn."

"Let me go..."

"Sakura." He took her attention forcibly. "You will be taken to Leader. Your loyalty still obviously belongs to your village."

All she remembered was a shearing pain in the back of her neck before darkness completely surrounded her once again.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a bit boring I know, although I cannot say that I did tried my best. I'm not in the mood to write, Dammit.**

**Although it was boring, please REVIEW!!**


	13. Chapter 12: The Woman

* * *

"Are you sure that you have searched EVERYWHERE!?" A loud yelled made the ANBU cringe behind his fox mask.

"H-Hai, Tsunade-baa-chan." The ANBU stated nervously, "We really can't find her."

Tsunade sighed. "I see." She stated calmly. "Where do you think is she right now, Naruto?"

"Our search party has confirmed that she might be kidnapped or something." He slammed Tsunade's desk. "Allow me to find her, Baa-chan!"

Tsunade contemplated in silence for a second. "Call Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, and Hatake Kakashi. I would like to speak with them about this. Tell them that they have a very urgent mission."

"Hai." Naruto obeyed before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

'What have you gotten yourself into, Sakura?'

* * *

"_Let's play!"_

"_Sorry blossom, I have something else to do. Next time, okay?"_

"_Okay. But come back soon!"_

"_Of course I will."_

* * *

"Oh I see you're awake, un."

Sakura opened her eyes. She was no longer in Itachi's bedroom nor was she with him. She looked at the place only to be greeted by a cold stone floor and an eerie feeling. When she looked to her rear, she saw a woman with long blond hair and cerulean eyes.

"Where am I, miss?" She asked the woman. "Where is Itachi?"

Deidara twitched before answering. "You are still in the Akatsuki base, un. And Itachi's on a mission."

"Oh, I see." She stood up. "But why am I here?"

"You will meet with Leader once you woke up. And as far I could see, you are. Follow me, un." He gestured for her to follow.

Once in the hallway, Sakura was curious about the woman. He looks like a girl although his voice sounded perfectly masculine. "Ummm...what's your name?"

"Deidara, un."

"Deidara...? Isn't that a guy's name?"

Deidara twitched again. "And what do you think of me, un?"

"You--?" She flustered in realization. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"It doesn't really matter." He opened a door. "Anyway, we're here, un."

* * *

"We need to capture him right?"

"Hn."

* * *

"Haruno Sakura." A voice from the shadow stated. "I've heard what happened."

"..."

"Betrayal has its prices."

"I know."

Once she said that, she felt something excruciatingly hot from the both of her wrists. "What's this?" She winced out.

"Those are chakra bangles. You will not be able to use chakra until you have fully sworn your loyalty on Akatsuki." His voice was hidden. "You still have one consequence to pay, Haruno-san."

She examined her wrist. There were thin illuminating bangles that seemed inseparable. 'What if I tried putting chakra to remove this?' Once she tried, an agonizing pain shot before she whimpered. She tried looking at her wrist again, and noticed that it was both bruised and blistered.

"There is no use in trying."

She bit her lower lip, trying to resist the pain.

"That is all. Leave."

He was the first one who disappeared before Sakura ran towards the door, panting.

'What am I going to do now?'

* * *

**A/N: Another boring chapter, I suppose. I didn't update for a long time because I had this HUGE MAJOR writer's block during the past weekend and I dunno why. Anyway, please review and try giving me some ideas...I might update a lot faster if you do. Thanks.**


	14. Chapter 13: The Great Lie

* * *

"Mission Accomplished." A tall blue skinned man raised an object to his shoulder like a potato sack.

"Hn."

* * *

"SHIZUNE!!"

Said Shizune cringed before opening the door to her master's room. "H-Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

"Where are all the ones I called for? It's been already half an hour!" Tsunade angrily slammed her desk. "Where are they!?"

"W-Who are they and I will call them immediately."

"I already ordered Naruto to call them. By the way, where is he?"

"I will f-find him for you, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune immediately left the room and sighed.

* * *

"Are you alright, un?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Deidara-san."

Deidara stared at her in disbelief. "I'll just accompany you to your room, un."

"Please do." Sakura sighed and the both of them started to walk towards their destination. "And by the way, what is Itachi-san and Kisame-san's mission?"

"Can't tell you, un."

"Why? I'm part of Akatsuki, remember?" She retaliated harshly.

"And why am I seeing those bangles in your wrists, un?"

"..."

Deidara inwardly smirked. "Anyway, where here un."

"I see." She stated tiredly, and then entered her room. "Thank you for accompanying me, Deidara-san." She said and closed her door.

* * *

The Akatsuki's new captured medic sighed tiredly before slumping her body in the bed sideways. 'How do you think Tsunade-sama is doing without me?"

'**Well you haven't talked to me in ages, Saku-chan."** Inner scolded her outer. **'Tsunade-sama will be fine. I'm sure she'll send a search party for you. This is a mission remember?'**

'Mission? What mission?'

'**Don't you remember?'**

"_You called for me, Tsunade-sama?" She cheerfully asked her mentor. "Why?"_

_Tsunade looked back at her with a serious look. "Sakura..."_

"_Hai?" Her cheerful demeanour changed to a worried one. 'Something must be up.'_

"_Sakura." Her mentor began. "Akatsuki hadn't been seen for a few years and we concluded that something was going on there. Naruto isn't captured yet, and without him, they couldn't complete their goal...so..." She sighed._

"_What's this got to do with me?" She tilted her head in confusion. "Why don't you ask some ANBUs to guard Naruto-san?"_

_Tsunade folded her hands together. "That's the point Sakura. Akatsuki would try their best to avoid battle because of their shortening population. They would use the best methods to accomplish their goals." She looked at her apprentice who gave her back a 'you-didn't-answer-my-first-question-yet' look._

"_They would mostly likely use you as bait, Sakura." _

"_What...? Why?"_

_Tsunade yet again sighed. She knew Sakura would give that kind of reaction. "There are two possible reasons." She continued. "One, you are the most closest to Naruto, prior to Hinata. And Hinata can't be a given, she's the heir of the Hyuugas. Hiashi would be very protective of her."_

"_What about the other one?"_

"_The second...You have the ability to heal Uchiha Itachi's eyes."_

'Oh yeah. I totally forgot about some parts.'

Inner fumed.** 'You liar. I can't believe you lied to that drop-dead gorgeous guy.'**

'Well, it's his fault. He actually believed that I would join Akatsuki and heal his eyes to protect other people.' She mentally sneered. 'Stupid.'

'**And what's the mission again?'**

"_If he asked you to heal his Mangekyou, do it." _

"_WHAT!? WHY THE HELL SHOULD I DO THAT!?"_

_The slug princess stared at her apprentice. "Just let me finish..."_

"_Oh. Sorry, Shishou." She flustered in embarrassment._

_Tsunade continued. "Make them believe that you would risk everything to protect the village, be an Akatsuki member, and in the end, if you learn some of their secrets, secretly send them to me using this scroll." She handed her apprentice a red scroll. "And if I heard that you were captured or kidnapped, I would send a search party immediately. _

"_Understood." Something suddenly popped out of her mind. "And what if...they captured Naruto-san without using me as bait?"_

"_I would do my best that they do not." She smirked. "Now go! I would expect something from you."_

"_Hai."_

'**So this is your way of making yourself an Akatsuki member?'** Inner scoffed.

'Yes. I knew from the start that even if I joined them, they would never let me go. They would do something about if I betrayed them.' She paused. 'And during my stay, I am obligated to talk or communicate to the members making them as friends, and when I make them, they would tell me something about their organization that I can send to Tsunade-sama.'

'**Well, what about Itachi-kun?'**

She answered proudly. 'Since I thought that he would be the hardest to get close with, I thought that making him 'fall in love with me' would be the easiest alternative.'

'**Do you think he will?'**

'My wrists hurt inner, I can't heal it and I'm tired. Let's sleep for a while.'

'**Hmph. You lame-subject-changer.'**

* * *

"_WHY!?" A little girl with pink hair and emerald eyes stared at the pool of blood brought by her loved ones. "They've done nothing to you! I thought you were my best friend!"_

"_Pathetic. You aren't even worth killing." _

_She glared at him with pure hate. "I will have my revenge on you someday."_

"_I will expect that." A man with a long raven black hair stated. _

_A world of red and black was the last thing the little girl saw before she fell to the ground, unconscious. "No...Mom...Dad..."_

* * *

Sakura bolted awake. She was panting hard and sweating like a pig. "Mom...Dad..." Tears fell as she remembered that scene. "I...will kill you wherever you are..."

"Who is he?"

Sakura looked up where the voice came from realizing it was from her side. "Where have you been?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"It's none of your damned business. Answer my question!" She glared at him. It seems he was sleeping already and she woke him up.

"Strange. I thought that you said that you do not care about your village anymore." He cracked an eye open.

"Don't change the fucking subject, Uchiha!"

Itachi examined her for a second. It seems she had just woken up from a nightmare, judging from her mood. "Mission."

"Mission? Where...?" Her heart thumped faster. 'Oh God no! Not him!'

"..."

She clung to his shirt. "Please! A-Answer me!" She sobbed even harder. "It's not N-Naruto, isn't it?"

Sakura was quite surprised by his following actions. He sat up and embraced her and let her cry to his chest.

"He...Isn't your mission...Right?"

"Sleep, Sakura."

Surprisingly enough, she did as was told. A few minutes later, he realized that she was fast asleep and mimicked her actions.

That's what he thought.

Inner smirked. **'The mission about Uchiha Itachi would be accomplished, sooner or later.'**

'Of course, Inner.'

* * *

**A/N: It's long because of the explanations of the EVIL Sakura. Can't believe she just faked it all! How could she?!**

**Well, she'll learn her lesson in the later chapters. Stay tuned and don't forget to review!**

**Just push that button below and say something inspirational. And I will update a lot faster. I will make sure of it. :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the readers! I love you all!**

**P.S. In my story, Hinata is Naruto's wife. Well that's going to be reality in the Anime soon! Go NaruHIna!**


	15. Chapter 14: The Failure

* * *

_The next day..._

"Who is he?"

"He...?"

"Hn."

"..."

Sakura stared at his captivating ruby eyes. There they were in 'their' bed, lying comfortably with each other's warmth, never mind the fact that Itachi was holding her so close that she could almost feel his breath in her cheeks.

"He...He..." She seemed reluctant to say it to someone who she even barely knew. "He was the one...who...who..." She avoided his eyes.

"Who what?" Itachi asked, interest was visible in his voice. "Tell me, Sakura."

"Why does someone like you need to know?" She sat up; freeing herself from her grasp while her eyes become glossed. "You can't do anything about it anyway."

He sat up as well. "Tell me."

"No..." She sniffled silently, trying her best not to cry with the awful memory.

He repeated his actions in the last night, which made Sakura stiffen. He embraced her tight, while he felt his shirt get wet.

"He...was the one who killed my parents..." She cried; tears were freely flowing now.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Why?" She held his shirt tighter.

"I want to know."

Silence...and then...

"I don't even know who he is...I don't even know where I can find him!" She wailed. "He was never found! And I don't remember anything about him!"

She let out a bitter laugh. "I even promised that man that I will have my revenge upon him someday." She sobbed. "I never knew that I could do it! Even how much I try, I still remain so weak and pathetic. I searched my whole life for him...And I never found even a single trace! I don't even know if I can avenge my parents...!"

"..."

She turned her head upwards to look at him. "Why...Why won't you say anything!? You must think I'm too pathetic to even speak to, right!?"

"No."

"Yes, I am!"

"You aren't."

"You just don't want to sa--

She didn't finish shooting words at herself when she felt his hand in her neck, while their lips were locked preventing her from speaking any longer.

A moment later he pulled back. "Don't overstrain yourself."

She sobbed a lot harder. "...Itachi..."

"Hn?"

"Do you _love _me?"

"..."

"Please answer me...! Naruto and _you_ are the only ones I cherish and care for...so please..."

He didn't answer as he kissed her once again, harder this time. And she kissed back.

Inner and outer just smirked inwardly.

'**You such a nice actress, Saku.'**

'Of course I am.'

* * *

"So this is him, un?"

"Tobi looks more than a good boy than him!"

"Silence. We will begin the extraction process tomorrow."

* * *

"WWWWWWWHHHHHAAAAT!!"

Shizune and Ton Ton winced. This was more than they expected from her. "I-I-It's t-true, Ts-Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sighed. "All right, just leave me for a while Shizune."

Shizune ran for the door of her life and closed it afterwards.

Tsunade stood up and looked at the view of her village. 'If that's true, then what about Sakura? Her mission is...No; this shouldn't have happened if I was a little more careful!' She cursed at her stupidity.

A knock came from her door. "Come in."

None other than the original captain of team seven entered. His face was visibly worried.

"Is it true that Naruto was captured?" A pause. "By Akatsuki?"

"Yes."

* * *

"Sakura."

"Hai?"

"There is something I need...to tell you..."

"What is it?" She looked at him; she had stopped crying and was now surprised by Itachi opening a conversation.

"Tomorrow..." He began emotionlessly. "You shall help us with something."

"And what is it?"

"The extraction of Naruto-kun."

* * *

A knock came into Leader-sama's door. "Come in."

The Uchiha entered casually. He was holding Sakura into his arms, unconscious.

"She didn't agree, I presume? "

"Hai."

"Then, you shall do what is necessary."

Itachi looked down at the bundle in his arms, contemplating.

"Understood."

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know. But I will post the next chapter in a few days...Maybe tomorrow or sooner. **

**Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 15: The World of the Mangekyou

* * *

"I-Itachi?" Sakura looked at him somewhat displeased when she woke up. They were in a very dark room, while there is some kind of a statue standing in the middle of the room. All of the Akatsuki members she met a few days ago were there fully clad in their cloak. Itachi was carrying bridal style, standing on top of a 'finger' of the statue. When she told him to put her down, he did.

"Where am I? Where is--

When she looked at the center of the room, she saw none other than the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

"NARUTO!" she sobbed. When she tried to run towards him, Itachi grabbed her arm preventing her from doing so. "Itachi...why? I thought you--

"Itachi."

Sakura turned her head towards the interrupting voice.

"Do it."

'Akatsuki's leader...?'

"Hai."

Itachi grabbed her shoulders and turned her around. Sakura barely heard it, but it was still there.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

"_Kakashi-sensei, can you train me?"  
_

_Her sensei only gave a sigh. "Look Sakura...how can I say this..."_

_Sakura look at him, confused. "What...?"_

"_You don't have the potential...You don't have the strength...You're--_

"_Weak?" She clenched her fists in anger, "Why didn't you say it to me sooner!?" She cried. "I hate you Sensei!"  
_

No...

"_Tsunade-shishou...can I please have a break...I-I..."Sakura panted, she was doing a 24 hour job at the hospital and Tsunade hadn't dismissed her yet._

"_You know Sakura, this is training. You're the one who told me to get you stronger, right? So stop being so lazy."Tsunade scolded. "Now I see why Kakashi hadn't trained you."_

_Sakura looked at her teary-eyed. Tsunade didn't know how much her words pierced her. And she still didn't stop there._

"_Sometimes...I wonder why I made you my apprentice."_

This...is a lie...!

"_Naruto, I'll help!"_

_The jinchuuriki stretched one of his arms to his side. "No...Stay back, Sakura-chan!"_

"_B...But, I want to--_

"_I'll protect you, because you can't defeat him!"_

_You're weak._

No...please stop!

Then that scene she had always tried to forget...

"_Sakura-chan, remember that you should always protect the village." Her mother smiled at her._

"_Hai.Hai."_

"_Good. We know we can count on you Sakura. We can rest peacefully in the other life knowing that the village is protected well. "_

"_Don't say that! We love each other, right? That is why we will always be together Otou-san, Okaa-san!_

A few days of true happiness after that...

"_Why? They have done nothing to you!" She kept on crying. "I thought you were my best friend!"_

_The man gave a dark chuckle. "Pathetic. You aren't even worth killing."_

"_I will have my revenge on you someday."_

"_I will expect that." He smirked. "Mangekyou Sharingan."_

* * *

She screamed.

She clutched her hard before falling to her knees. Itachi wanted to help her but he wouldn't show such weakness in the middle of the whole Akatsuki.

The others cringed, "Itachi, don't you think you did too much, un?"

"Yeah Itachi, you did way fucking too much. I know she's a bitch but--

Leader interrupted, "Itachi what did you do?"

"I did the sufficient--

"You...

He didn't finish his sentence as someone blatantly interrupted.

Sakura looked up to him. She was crying. Hard.

...

...

"...killed my parents!"

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, Itachi killed her parents. Poor Saku, I hope she gets well soon.**

**Please REVIEEEEEEEEW!**


	17. Chapter 16: I Did Love You

**A/N: This is my favourite chapter, it much longer with explanations about Sakura's parent's death, what's going on with Sasuke-teme, and most especially--Itasaku fluff! Yey! Thanks to all my reviewers, I had written 10, 000 words right now! Thank you all!**

* * *

"Itachi." Leader secretly frowned behind the shadows, "We cannot complete the extraction if a single member is missing." He paused. "Make her do it, I will expect that tomorrow. I do not care what ways you could possibly make her, but if you do not, you will know the consequences. Dismissed." He disappeared.

The other members stole a single glance from the both of them, before disappearing with the last Jinchuuriki as well.

The two stayed, and the only thing that can be heard in the dark room was Sakura's soft sobs. "Sakura, We should go back--

"NO!" She was still clutching her head while in her knees. "I-I can't believe what you did! I thought you love--No...Maybe it's just a trick after all!" She cried. "You're really a bastard! I should have gone with Sasuke-kun instead!"

"..."

"Why don't you just kill me so this would be over?! I don't understand you!"

"You had heard leader, you would be needed to complete the extraction. I cannot do that until then."

Sakura looked up to him, with the surprise and displeasure visible in her eyes. She murmured, "So...it was all to use me..." She hung her head low again.

"I will explain everything to you in the base, let us go."

"No, I won't go back to that--

Before she finished, Itachi had already knocked her out. Carrying her bridal style, the both of them disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Sasuke, what are you planning right now?" A red-haired woman spoke, pushing her glasses on the bridge of her nose. "We've seen you with that Shark-boy, unconscious. Did something happen?"

"No." The Uchiha replied, his sharingan was visible under the dark moon.

There they were hiding on a top of tree, waiting for some kind of a movement from that strange building located a few meters below them, The Akatsuki base. "Is that really it, Karin?" A man carrying Momochi Zabuza's sword asked, "Maybe you're mistaken again, don't you think?"

"Never underestimate my abilities, Suigetsu!"

"Silence."

The woman immediately kept quiet, while the man just smirked.

"We will attack on—

"Well, well. I never thought Itachi-san's brother would be here." A voice chuckled afterwards. "Don't you think so, Deidara?"

"Yeah, un. So this is Itachi's brother? Kinda looks like him."

"But Tobi looks more than a good boy than him, senpai!"

The last man, with the red hair ordered, "Capture them, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame." He smirked, "Itachi would be happy about this."

Kisame licked his lips, "This would be fun. No more cheating now, do we?"

* * *

Itachi placed Sakura gently on the bed, before removing his cloak and tossing it somewhere. "I want answers now Uchiha." Sakura glared at him, "And don't even try to lie to me."

"Hn." She sat up, so he could sit beside her.

"What now?"

"How about if I just show you?" He grabbed her chin and made her look up to him. The last thing she saw was the Sharingan, spinning.

* * *

_A little girl, about 7 years old, with emerald eyes and pink hair ran towards her mother, smile present into her pale face. "Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Today's the first day of Academy right?"_

"_Hai. You should get dressed once you finished bathing, so hurry now." Her mother smiled. _

"_Un!"_

_When she was finished she said good bye to her mother and father, "Do your best Sakura-chan and remember to always protect the village."_

"_Hai. Hai." _

"_Good. We know we can count on you Sakura. We can rest peacefully in the other life knowing that the village is protected well." Her father said._

"_Don't say that! We love each other, right? That is why we will always be together Otou-san, Okaa-san!" And then she left._

* * *

_Sakura panted, 'All right, I still have 10 minutes to go...I should probably introduce myself first to others.' She arrived at the academy to see a lot of children her age. She was quite happy. _

"_Umm...Hello..."She approached a group of her girls, which only replied by giving her a leer. "Umm...I'm..._

"_We don't need to know your stupid name, forehead." One of the girls said, sticking her tongue at her. The others only snickered. She went away, not wanting to hear more piercing words. When she was busy looking down on herself, a guy about a year or two older than her suddenly bumped her. "Hey, watch it!" He pushed her away, making her fall flat on her back. _

_She wanted to cry, but they would most probably tease her more, so tried not to. 'I guess...introductions are hard...' She stood up, and went to a corner where she saw no one, near the swing. 'Maybe...I should stay there until the classes begin.'_

_She sat on one of the swings, noticing a boy no older than her. He was looking down so she couldn't really see his face. "Umm..." _

_He looked up at her and frowned, "Why...are you one of them? Please go away."_

"_Why...who are you? What's wrong?"_

"_You don't know?" His frowned vanished, before looking down again. "I'm a monster, the Kyuubi was inside me, I don't have any parents...My name is Uzumaki Naruto, don't you know?"_

_Sakura held her hand, as if to shake. "Oh hello, Naruto-kun, my name is Sakura. It's nice to meet you." Naruto looked at her bewildered, "You aren't scared?"_

"_Why would I?" She smiled, "You're still a person, so I wouldn't be scared." _

_Naruto smiled for the first time, and shook her hand. "Let's be friends, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

* * *

_Naruto and Sakura had become best friends since that day, they were always playing together. _

"_Sakura-chan, I will show you something! I only know this place." Naruto grabbed her arm, pulling her in a place she isn't familiar with, "Are you sure this is such a good idea? What if we—_

"_Relax. I know this place." He grinned, but she didn't see it. Sakura looked at him, confused. _

_A few minutes later, Sakura only say a 'wow' in amazement. "It's beautiful!"_

_They were in a cliff side, with cherry blossoms everywhere. There is also an extremely large waterfall located near the far corner of the place. "I told you it will be worth it!" Naruto yelled victoriously, staring at the amazing view he had known for months._

"_The whole Konoha could really be seen here!" She examined the place for a second, "Hey let's play Hide-and-seek, Naruto-kun!" _

"_Yosh! I will find you in 100 seconds." He grinned._

"_If you do..."She focused chakra on her feet, walking on a trunk of a tree. "You can have this!" She grabbed an apple from the tree and went down afterwards._

_Naruto felt his eyes going out of its sockets, "H-How do you do that?!"_

"_Iruka-sensei, hadn't teach you? Well, I better hide now, See you!" She ran away in the other direction with the apple._

_Naruto sat near a tree, and began counting 1...2...3_

* * *

_Sakura explored the whole place, 'There that tree...he can't find me in there!' She ran up towards the a large cherry blossom tree and saw a...man? 'I thought Naruto-kun was the only one who knows this place.'_

_She walked a little nearer the tree and saw, 'Sasuke-kun...? No...It can't be him, right?' the man was sitting under a cherry blossom tree, reading. "Umm..."_

_The man looked up, "Hai?"_

_Judging by his appearance, he should be five years or older than her. "Are you...Sasuke-kun?"_

_The man shook his head. 'I thought I was the only one who knows this place.' He mulled. "What is a little girl like you doing in this place?"_

"_You haven't answered my question." She frowned. _

_He inwardly smirked; this girl really doesn't know him. "No."_

"_Oh." She flustered._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Sakura." _

"_SAKURA-CHAN!!" That was Naruto's voice. _

"_Oh, I got to go now...Umm..."_

"_Itachi."_

"_Uhh...see you soon Itachi-san." She remembered something, "Oh...and you can have this!" She handed him the apple. "Bye!"_

_He looked at the apple for a second, and then took a bite. "Sakura..." He smirked, "...suites you."_

* * *

_Sakura had known that Itachi was Sasuke's brother after seeing them together a few days after. They had talked, played, and sometimes trained with each other without Sasuke's knowing. Sakura had grown used to him during the time they spent together, but she didn't know if Itachi does the same._

"_Let's play!" Sakura shouted excitedly._

"_Sorry blossom, I have something else to do. Next time, ok?"_

"_Okay. But come back soon!"_

"_Of course I will."_

* * *

_That night was the Uchiha Massacre. He killed everyone along with Uchiha Madara, sparing his little brother. He also killed Sakura's parents right in front of her after that. He didn't need unnecessary bonds if he joined Akatsuki, but he didn't even know why he did spared Sakura and Sasuke. He used Mangekyou on the both of them; for Sakura to forget him, and Sasuke to search and kill him. It was that simple._

* * *

Sakura gasped in surprise as she returned to reality. When she regained her composure, she cursed Itachi with all of the hatred she could mutter. "You...bitch...I'll fucking kill you...!"

He smirked, "I would expect that."

She glared, "You knew all along?!" Her eyes had become glossed as she remembered everything.

"Yes."

"So that 'Love' thing was a joke?!" She yelled.

He smirked again, "Did you not joke me, _Sakura_. What happened to your mission as an actress?"

Her glare turned into a surprised one, "How--

"You were sleep talking."

Sakura's eyebrows twitched in anger. "W-What?!"

"I just learned that last night, when we came back from the mission." His expression became stoic, "You were a very good actress."

She hung her head low, "I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die." She murmured.

Itachi perfectly heard it. "Not until tomorrow."

She sighed, and grabbed a kunai from somewhere. "I'm just going to kill myself. "

He grabbed her hand holding the Kunai. "I cannot allow you to do that."

"Did you really love me all along?" She stared at his ruby eyes.

"What do you think?" He stated emotionlessly. She hung her head low again, "I'm hopeless..."

He grabbed her chin and make her look up to him, "What now?...Have you decided to kill me 'cause you find me worthless that you will just find another stronger member then just throw me away—

He crushed her lips with hers, pinning her to the bed, putting his hands on each of her side. He was hovering over her.

"W-wha—

"I did."

"What? You already found another member that you are now just going to molest me then kill me afterwards--

"I did love you."

Sakura couldn't believe her ears, "What? Please repeat it...I didn't quite get what you just said..."

He pressed her lips against her gently, "I would not repeat myself."

She turned her head sideways, "What would you do if I said that I cannot love you back? You were the one who killed my parents, and I will have my revenge on you. So please, get off." She pushed him away, but he didn't budge. "Itachi--

He kissed her again and licked her bottom lip. She did not respond.

"Stop...!"

She was crying when she said that. "You are a murderer; you killed Sasuke-kun's parents and mine! I can't love you!" She wiped her tears away trying to hide it from him.

"Do you?"

"W-What?"

"Tell me Sakura, do you love me?"

"..." She stopped crying. "I do! But I just can't. Its wrong--

He kissed her again, prying her mouth open. And she did not refuse.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, it ends there. I have no intention of continuing that on the next chapter. You can fill up what happened to them on your mind, but just DO NOT EVER SEND THEM TO ME, I am very religious and still young. Thank you all. **

**There you go people, another Itasaku fluff. :D I hope you like it. **

**Please, I worked hard on this! REVIEW!!**

**P.S. You should listen to the song 'Last Song' by Hideo Ishikawa, Now you can imagine how Itachi says 'La la la la...' :D It's true. Itachi sings!**


	18. Chapter 17: Tool

* * *

Sakura yawned sleepily, 'That was far the best sleep I had in my life...' She opened her eyes sleepily, 'Itachi's room huh? I wonder what so special there is today...' **'Well, hello! Don't you remember what happened last night?' **She ignored her inner and momentarily closed her eyes, and opening them when she heard someone groaned towards her side, 'I-Itachi?' His arm was around her waist, while his face was against the nape of her neck.

She lowered her eyes and realized that they were on the same blanket, and--"OH.MY.GOD. I'm naked!" Inner and outer both yelled in unison.

She stared at Itachi whose eyes remained closed, "Let go-- She yelled, although stopped when he pulled her closer to him and whispered sleepily, "You...smell...like cherries...I love it..." She blushed different shades of red, while she tried to push Itachi gently, but to no avail. She groaned, "Itachi...let go...!"

Itachi cracked an eye open, "...Hn?"

She sighed, "Let go now!"

"No."

Her eyes widened, "Why?"

"It's still too early," He groaned and closed his eyes, "Let's sleep some more." He did nothing.

"I thought I told you to let go, not to wake up!" She shouted. He just groaned in response, "I don't want to..."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, Uchiha Itachi, would you stop acting like a 5 year old school boy--

"..Stay here with me..."

She made an exasperated sigh before embracing him back and putting her arms around him, "You win this round." She whispered against his ear, making him embrace her tighter.

She closed her eyes, 'I had betrayed my village...my friends...families...everyone...and now, I'm about to kill Naruto...'

'If I didn't just love you so much, then nothing of this would happen...'

* * *

Sakura found herself at one of the fingers of the creepy statue; Itachi was on her right side. If things were different, she would have laughed at the situation, but seeing that she was surrounded by 10 of the most dangerous criminals on the Ninja world, her basic instinct told her that it would not be a very good thing to do. And the Jinchuuriki, Naruto, was there.

"Let us begin." Leader stated, making the necessary hand signs, "Fūin Jutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin."

Sakura stared and shakily mimicked the other member's hands signs, 'I'm so sorry...' A lone tear escaped from her eyes before she concentrated on her work.

* * *

The extraction process lasted for three days and a half, "Very well done. Our goal would finally be exacted. I suppose all of you would need rest. I would call all of you some other time. Dismissed." He disappeared into thin air.

Deidara was the first one to speak, "Finally...that was tiring, un." He raised the both of his hands on the air, while the mouths yawned. He disappeared a second later.

Itachi stared at the other members, some are cussing the leader, some are saying that they are a good boy, the other few told about their obstructed work. His eyes focused on Sakura, unmoving. Her hands were on the side and her head was hung low, staring at the dead Jinchuuriki.

He hopped gracefully towards the finger she was stepping on, "Come. We should be resting." Still hanging her head low, she did not respond as the both of them disappeared into their destination.

* * *

"...He was my friend..."She whispered, sitting on the bed and gazing at the floor. "...I had no one now..."

Itachi threw his cloak somewhere, "Hn."

Sakura coughed, "I'm a bit nauseous today...We haven't eaten for three days straight...I'll cook for all of you...Please accompany me to the kitchen." She sighed. Itachi raised an amused eyebrow, "Why?" She raised her head, "Now that I had killed Naruto, and joined you...I guess I don't have a choice but to stay here...I can no longer return to my village." She hung her head low, "They would probably thought of me as dead."

She stood up, and walked towards the outside door, "...Now please accompany me to the-- On her third step, her legs wobbled and felt herself fell to floor. Much to her expectations, Itachi had caught her. "You're sick." He stated and helped her stand up. "I will be the one to get food for you. Stay here." He left her sitting on the bed.

* * *

A few minutes later, he was back.

He had brought her an apple, a ramen** (A/N: Don't ask me where he got that)**, and a glass of water which were all placed neatly on a food tray. Sakura stared at the food, "Is that poisoned?" She asked, grabbing the apple and examining it very carefully, "So...this apple would kill me...Sounds familiar." She whispered weakly before taking a bite of it.

A few seconds later, nothing happened. "I thought that..." She stared at him, dumb founded. "I thought that you would kill me afterwards..."

He smirked, "Why give up a tool that is useful?"

* * *

**A/N: If you just want to ask, those bangles were removed by Itachi the night before when they...ummm...Nevermind, so please review. And oh, please vote for my poll on my profile page. It would be a very great help for my next fic. Thank you.**


	19. Chapter 18: Small Talk

* * *

Sakura made a scowl appear on her pretty face, "W-What do you mean?" Itachi smirked at how cute she looks with that scowl. He leaned down and cupped her chin, "You are some use to us cherry blossom," He leaned down a little more, "And, you are mine." With that, he closed each other's distance and sealed her mouth with his.

He manoeuvred their bodies until he was straddling her towards the bed, both of her wrists pinned by a single hand, and his legs were on her either side. Her emerald eyes widened in realization, "What are you doing?" She tried to free her hands, but he held them tight, "Now's...not the time--

He crushed her lips with hers and let his tongue delve into her mouth without even asking permission. Sakura struggled to get free, but to no avail, "I-Itachi! S-Stop!" She gasped in between kisses, and let her tears flow freely. Itachi stopped and backed away a little to see her reaction, "Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" She yelled, trying to let her voice sound as strong her possible. Itachi once again leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You are mine and only mine." She felt him grin darkly against her ear, before he left her and stood up.

She sat up, shaking ferociously. She was still crying, "Why?" She sniffed, "Why do you have to spare me?"

She wiped her tears and realized that she was burning hot. She paid it little attention as she looked at up at the man who had caused everything. He smirked, "It's because..." He leaned onto her ear and whispered something. Sakura's eyes widened as she felt her cheeks burn. He backed away before he touched her forehead.

"You have a fever."

She nodded. "Can't you heal it?" he asked. She shook her head no.

"I see." He looked at her icily, "You should rest until then." He walked towards the door and prepared to leave.

"C-Can't y-you stay?" She stuttered while shaking, "I-It's warm if you're here."

He turned and looked at her, "I will be back later on, just call Tobi if you need something." He opened the door and there was Tobi, waving his hands at her like a complete lunatic. "I'll see you later." He left while Tobi entered.

"Hello, Sakura-senpai! Do you need anything right now? Tobi heard that you're sick so he told Itachi-sempai that he would take care of her, because he **IS** a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed happily; he wore a dress that could be distinguished as a maid's, while there is also a white headband that somehow belongs to a nurse. His mask was still there.

Sakura giggled, "Tobi, do you really need to wear _that_?"

Tobi made a sound in the back of his throat, offended, "Does Sakura-senpai doesn't like it? Tobi wore this so he could be Sakura-senpai's maid and nurse." He hung his head low, "And Sakura-senpai doesn't like i--

Sakura clapped, "OH I LOVE IT, TOBI! I wish your Itachi-sempai, could wear that too." She chuckled at the thought, "I don't really need anything right now, just some... conversation partner..." She mumbled the last part, "Can you please sit here, Tobi?"

Tobi scratched his swirly mask with a finger, seemingly shy about the topic, "But Tobi is not good in conversation...Deidara-sempai always throws Tobi clay that explodes whenever he opens his mouth..."

Sakura looked at the sulking man, bewildered. "Oh, it's alright." She gestured for him to sit by her side, "I won't throw you anything. Your Sakura-senpai just needs some company." She smiled.

Tobi felt his entire energy rise, "REALLY!?" He ran towards her before he sat in the bed, "So, what do you want to talk about, senpai?"

"Hmm...Do you know much about Itachi?"

"Of course, Tobi knows MUCH about Itachi-sempai!"

"What is his favourite color then?"

"He says it's black."

"How is old is he?"

"25."

"When is his birthday?"

"The next tomorrow."

"Did he even had a girlfriend once?"

"Yes."

"What's the color of his eyes when he doesn't activate the Sharingan?"

"It's a very beautiful black."

"What's the color of his ring?"

"Crimson."

"Can you make him wear that dress?"

"Tobi doesn't want to die."

And the conversation goes on...

* * *

"Hey Itachi. Little brother's here, un." Deidara gestured Itachi to enter the dark cell, where his little brother is held. When he went through, he also saw his partner, Sasori, and Deidara who entered as well.

"Itachi-san, what should we do with this filthy thing?" Kisame pointed at the slumped body against the wall, "We've captured him outside the base, and we've already killed the 3 companions that went with him."

Itachi nodded, "Leave us alone."

The three said nothing and did as was told.

"Sasuke." The other Uchiha opened his eyes which were still black. "Itachi! I will kill you!" He pulled himself towards his brother angrily although he was restrained by the chains surrounding his wrists and ankles, "Dammit, Let me go you bastard!" Itachi gazed at his foolish little brother.

Sasuke sat down due to exhaustion and his drained chakra, "Why don't you kill me now like what you did towards them?!" He spat. Itachi just looked at his brother, "No."

Sasuke glared at him with all his hatred, "What the hell do you mean!? It had been so easy for you!"

"Let me explain this, otouto."

"There's nothing to explain!"

"Why Sasuke?" Itachi smirked, "Do you really know why I killed the clan?"

"Of course I do! You killed them all just for your fucking selfish ambitions! It was all for yourself--

"It was for you."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "What the hell--

"I killed them all for your sake, Sasuke. The clan was going to use you to overtake the whole village. When they saw that I am beginning to understand their ways, they thought that I will betray them. They are planning to kill me and you as well, if you had fulfilled your role. That is why I killed them."

Sasuke looked at him, confused,"...Then...why did you make me hate--

Itachi kneeled at his brother's height, "Next time." He poked his brother's forehead which causes a red mark to appear. Sasuke stared at his forehead, annoyed. "Nii-san!"

Itachi chuckled at his little brother before removing the chains, "You're free to go, little brother." He stood up and offered his hand. Sasuke looked at it carefully, and held it with his own.

"Arigato...Nii-san."

* * *

**REVIEW!! (And please vote in the poll in my profile page :D) Thank you.  
**

**P.S. Don't tell me that the Itachi-Sasuke thing was rushed.**


	20. Chapter 19: Tobi

* * *

"I'm back."

Tobi jumped in surprise, "Looks like you don't need Tobi anymore, senpai!" He cutely tilted his head before fixing his outrageous 'outfit' and giving senpai a hug. Sakura chuckled, "I'll see you soon, Tobi. Thank you for the information!" Her face was neon red from all the surprising information about her...umm...lover?

Tobi hopped past his Sempai (which he also gave a hug, but only gave him an 'I'll-kill-you' death glare) before closing the door and leaving the two alone. "Itachi...umm...I..." Itachi raised an amused brow. "Where have you been?"

He stared at her icily before walking towards the bed, "I just had some business to attend with." He stated casually before sitting beside her. Sakura nodded.

"Umm...could you...please...Um...?" She played with her fingers, and finding it somewhat amusing at the moment, "C-Can you please...umm..." Itachi touched her forehead, "You haven't got any better." He paused, "What is it?"

Sakura stuttered, "W-Well, c-could you please...um...stay at my side, j-just t-this night?" She set down her fingers before hanging her head low, "I-It's really warm if y-you're here..." She coughed weakly before looking upwards to his reaction, "...Please?"

It had been a moment of silence before he answered, "Hn."

Sakura looked down, "If you don't really want to...then..." She sighed before lying on her side, her back facing him. She pulled the blanket over her body, trying to find warmth as possible. Still shaking, she whispered, "...G-Good night, Itachi..."

He also lied on the bed before pulling Sakura's blanket towards him. He heard her curse. Sakura fumed, "HEY!!" She rasped, "C-Can't you see I need that more than you do!?" She turned her body towards him and weakly slapped his cheek, "You really don't know how the world works, do you?"

He snorted, watching her body shake more. "This is my bed."

Sakura sighed, "F-Fine..."She curled up into a ball and glared at him, "I c-can't believe t-that y-you were the one who said those w-words yesterday..." She closed her eyes. "Hmmm...This?" He whispered something into her ear, and smirked as he saw her face redden. He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. "W-What--

"Here's your blanket. I don't need it." He let go of her as he threw the blanket over her body. She frowned, "I don't want it." She shook her head before snuggling her body into him, "I want you."

He smirked, "Why?"

"You're warmer."

He didn't respond. "And...Itachi...?

"Hn?"

"I do, too."

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she only found an empty space. Sitting up, she lazily yawned before scratching her unruly hair and walking towards the window, propping her elbows, and tiredly staring at the sun, 'I wonder where he is today...?'

'**Oh, he's somewhere out there...'** Inner grinned mischievously, **'...He sounds so sexy whenever he mentions **_**those**_** words.'**

Sakura flustered, '...'

'**You know Saku-cha--**

"Good morning, Senpai!" Sakura turned around to see Tobi. He was still wearing that ridiculous outfit just like yesterday, "Sempai said that he was going to have a mission for today, so he left Tobi to take care of senpai." He grinned behind his mask, "Itachi-sempai, thinks Tobi is a good boy!"

Sakura stared at him, puzzled, "Why would you think of that?"

Tobi made a whine appear, "It's because he had asked Tobi to take care of senpai that is why." He stated sadly. Sakura gulped before walking towards the masked man and putting a hand on his shoulder, "Of course you are Tobi. What you had though is right! Itachi-sempai thoughts of you as a good boy!" **'He had no one else to order to, that is why.'**

Tobi gave his senpai a tight hug, "Senpai is very kind!" Sakura wheezed before gently prying her off of him. She stretched her arms before sitting on the bed. "Is senpai well? Is she still hot?" Sakura smiled, "She is, Tobi. Her fever is gone." Her smile turned into a wide grin, "Can I ask you something Tobi?"

Tobi tilted his head before nodding. "You see...your senpai misses her friends...And she just needs to see them even just for a while." Her gaze went to the floor, "...What I'm saying is...I just need to accompany me to Konoha..."

Tobi put his hands under his chin, contemplating, "Yes, Tobi can accompany Senpai..."He put his hands on his hips, "...But Tobi and Sakura-senpai cannot stay away from the base for too long, Leader would be angry."

"Can we go after I took a bath?"

"Certainly. Tobi wants to see Konoha as well!"

* * *

**A/N: Boring, maybe. I just LOVE writing Tobi! He's so adorable and cute. He shouldn't be Madara though... (But he's not in this fic.)**

**Thank you for the reviews!! **

**P.S. If you're confused about the senpai and sempai, it's goes like this: Sempai—is for guys, Senpai—is for girls. I don't really know, but that's what I heard. **


	21. Chapter 20: Captured

**I would like to thank CeceUchiha for telling me that Senpai is for guys, and Sempai is for girls. YAY!**

** And ONE MORE THING, I just realized how much stupid I was when I woke up, In my other story, 'Vermillion' , I had ACCIDENTALLY written heir for heiress, well, their difference is so obvious. I'm so stupid. I just realized my mistakes today...T.T**

* * *

"How nostalgic..." Sakura stifled a sob. Tobi turned his head towards to the right to see her sempai, "Where does Sakura-sempai want to go now?" Sakura's eyes scanned the whole village cautiously, "I don't know Tobi..." She blinked, "It's already been two months since I had been gone..."

She looked at Tobi (the both of them wore their Akatsuki uniform, except for the hat. Tobi can't wear the 'outfit'...no duh.) "Maybe...We should go to Tsunade shishou for now..." Tobi nodded his head dumbly.

She hopped towards the tower, as much as inconspicuous as possible, while he silently followed behind.

* * *

Several miles away...

"Kisame. Go get some food, I will stay behind." Itachi commanded emotionlessly while staring at a cherry blossom tree. His partner gave an annoyed huff before he was gone.

Itachi looked at the tree, examining it very carefully. A single petal fell from his hand before closing his fist around the object very gently. When he opened it, his eyes narrowed; It was shattered to pieces. How odd, he mulled silently. He remembered that he did not exert enough force to break it.

The petal flew from his hand, the pieces going around in different directions. He stared at the tree quietly.

'Sakura...'

* * *

Sakura stood up from a tree, looking through the window towards the Hokage tower. She smiled sadly. There was Tsunade again, signing tons of papers while Shizune gave her more. 'Nothing much had changed when I was gone...'

"Tobi." Sakura called out, "Enjoy yourself in this village for a while...just use some transformation jutsu or whatever. Make sure that you don't get caught, alright?" She smiled at him goofily before he jumped away excitedly. When Shizune was gone, she entered the window silently and patted her Shishou on the shoulder. She didn't even use a transformation jutsu, because she knew she won't need it.

"Shishou."

Tsunade jumped in surprise before lazily turning her head towards her right, "Oh...It's you Sakura. What do you need?" Sakura gave her a light chuckle before walking towards the front of her desk.

"SAKURA!!" yelled Tsunade, realizing something before standing up and giving her long lost apprentice a tight embrace, "Where the hell have you been? It's already been two months and you're not sending me anything! Do you know how much you got me worried?!"

Sakura wheezed, "T-Tsunade-Shishou, c-can't b-breathe!" Tsunade gave her a funny look before letting her go and sitting on her chair. Sakura inhaled the air of her life, hard. After that, she gave her shishou a stern look, "Tsunade-shishou." She began, getting straight to the point, "I'm sorry about worrying you but...I'm joining Akatsuki...for real."

Tsunade calmly raised a questioning brow, "Are you out of your mind, Sakura? Do you know what kind of trouble you're getting yourself at?" Tsunade folded her hands, "I just gave you a mission, and you're already joining?"

"I killed Naruto, Tsunade-shishou. And I know there's no going back."

Tsunade slammed her hands on her desk, "What DID you say?" Sakura glared at her, "I had participated in the extraction process, Shishou. I had killed him."

The Godaime frowned at her, "But...why did you do that, Sakura? You can't kill him. He's your best friend, remember? And why would you join Akatsuki for that single reason and turn sides against us?" Tsunade stated sadly, "Why, Sakura?"

Sakura stared at the floor before smiling at it.

"That's because...I fell in love..."

Tsunade froze, "With whom?"

"Sasuke's brother..."

Her shishou stared at her sadly; the room for silent for a few minutes. "...Is that really your choice?" She gritted her teeth, "You could still back down, Sakura! Make your choice! You won't betray us!"

Sakura shook her head defiantly, "No. I won't go back anymore, Shishou."

Tsunade glared at her, "If that is your choice." She paused, "From now on you, Haruno Sakura, are no longer my apprentice, a Konoha shinobi, and neither you belong to this village. You are an enemy." Sakura felt tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall.

"Yamato. Kakashi. Sasuke!" The Hokage called out angrily. In a few seconds the three of them were there. Yamato and Kakashi were restraining Tobi while Sasuke held a Katana against her neck. "Tobi! What did I tell you!?" She hissed. "Tobi was sensed by two ninjas even he transformed!" He wailed, "Tobi did nothing wrong!"

'Shit!' She cursed, 'Kakashi-sensei was able to sense jutsus like that! I should have been more careful.' She turned her attention to her ex-mentor, "What is the meaning of this Shishou? Why is Sasuke here?!" Sasuke held her arms towards her back with his other hand.

"Sasuke had returned, Sakura. If you were only here, then he might have accepted you. But that's too late now. You are an Akatsuki member!"

She felt Sasuke snort towards her back, pulling the katana closer to her neck, "I had already forgiven my brother. However, we still have to fight towards who will win you." He whispered in her ear, "You will be mine, my cherry blossom."

Sakura hissed, "Never!"

Tsunade yelled, "The both of them will be executed for a few days. Put them where they belong for now!" Sakura gritted her teeth when Kakashi spoke, "...You had been my student, Sakura. It had been a shame..."

A single tear made its way towards her cheek before she glared at all of them, "MY STUDENT!? What the hell! You never had trained me well, Kakashi! I was the least you like and you obviously imply that I am weak! It's like you never cared at all!" She yelled, "And also you, Tsunade! You've never really thought of me as an apprentice. You've only want to use me!"

She forcefully led her hand out of the Uchiha's grasp, but to no avail, "And...Even...Naruto as well...All of you had called me weak...!" Sasuke's katana shallowly sliced her neck, "I'll never forgive you!"

"Take them out!"

Sasuke knocked Sakura unconscious by hitting the back of her neck, and Kakashi had used his sharingan on Tobi making him limp. Tsunade turned around, not wanting to see her ex-student's suffering. She heard a loud bang of the door signifying that they were all out.

'I'm sorry, Sakura. But this is for the village. We had to eliminate anyone on the way.' She sat on the chair, "Even it meant killing you myself."

* * *

Kisame ravaged the fish that he had caught a few minutes ago. He stopped before looking at his now-over-silent partner who was just staring lifelessly at the fish. "W-Wh-at's w-wron-g? I-I-Itachi-s-shan?"

Itachi threw the fish to the Shark-nin before he stood up. "Kisame, you will finish this mission. I'm going back to see if Sakura hadn't escaped." Kisame raised an 'eyebrow'. "Why? You're worried about that kunoichi?"

"Hn."

"Can I have this fish?"

Itachi turned around, "If you only completed this mission, you may."

"Fine. See you then."

"Hn."

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, Sakura had been captured, and Itachi is...worried about her? –gasp—what will happen!? Oh wait, I know what will happen. **

**I am really so stupid for mistaking an heir for an heiress T.T --bashes her head on the keyboard-- how could I? It's so simple! Thanks again for CeceUchiha for correcting me. :D  
**

**REVIEW!! (And thank you for the reviews and the people who voted on my poll! :D)  
**


	22. Chapter 21: Akatsuki to the rescue!

**After researching for almost a day, I got more and more confused. As I read in the manga, Tobi called Deidara a sempai, literally meaning that it's for guys. While CeceUchiha told me that it's for girls, and a friend of mine told me that it doesn't matter. Bah, until I really know what's right, I will have to decrease Tobi's scenes. Sorry, Tobi! I'll just have to use CeceUchiha's theory on this chapter. Thanks again!**

* * *

"Deidara," Itachi called out angrily, "Where is Sakura?"

The blonde replied deliriously, "I don't know. Why ask me, un?" He glared at the Uchiha, "Maybe, you should look around first before using your mouth."

Itachi made a growl towards the blonde; if it was not about the organization, this man would be long dead way back then. He activated his mangekyou, fuming with rage, trying to threaten the man. Deidara cringed, "H-Hey, are you going to use that on me?" Itachi at a second, thrown a kunai past him which cut a few strands of his hair, "If you answer me like that again, I _would_ kill you."

He then spun around and gracefully walked towards the other direction, leaving Deidara behind. Deidara could just sigh, 'My hair...un.'

* * *

When he opened the door, he expected to be greeted by Sakura's smile. But it was never there.

"Itachi-san, Leader wants to talk to you about this," Sasori leaning against the left side of the wall with his arms crossed said, frustrated, "Sakura-san's gone missing." He continued, "They were reported to be in the Konoha village along with Tobi, and the both of them were captured." He practically sneered.

"What?" Itachi replied angrily.

"They are to be executed in a few days. If we don't hurry, they will-- Sasori didn't finish as he realized that he was talking to an empty space. He sighed before shrugging his shoulders off and walking towards his room reminding himself to finish his 'hobby'.

* * *

"Leader-sama." Itachi bowed gently, though he reminded himself to keep his emotions down, the anxiety was still present in his tone. And he didn't seem to like it a bit. Leader stared at him, "So you have heard the news then?" He stated slowly.

"Hai." Itachi clenched his fists, telling him to hurry, "I would go to Konoha myself. We cannot afford to lose one of our important members." Leader frowned, "Are you sure that that is your primary reason?"

The Uchiha nodded.

Leader continued to stare at him. He knew that the Uchiha was lying; however, it may not be the right time to play mind games with him. "Very well." He continued, "Tobi has escaped from Konoha. He will tell you everything."

There appeared Tobi, panting. "Itachi-senpai! Tobi has escaped from Konoha because of Sakura-sempai's help! But Sakura-sempai is threatened by many ninjas saying that they would kill her because she betrayed her village and she is now Akatsuki--

Tobi whimpered slightly. He was gone.

Leader was thankful that he was hidden in the shadows for Tobi could not see his scowl. How dare that Uchiha leave without his permission. "Tobi." He called out, "Gather all the members." Tobi turned to look at the leader, "Our domination would start at the village of Konoha."

Tobi saluted and was off.

Leader blinked, if it had not been that Tobi willingly helping the Akatsuki, for his few shinobi talents and the lucky-to-go demeanour, he would probably had killed him in the first time he had seen that stupid annoying swirly orange mask that kept on getting on his nerves. Leader sighed, if it had not been...he would mostly consider him as a--

_Thrash._

* * *

Sakura clenched her fists. They haven't feed her for the last hours and she was here, freezing cold around a filthy, isolated cell. She shivered as she heard another approaching footsteps go slowly towards her direction. "How have you been, Sakura?"

Damn that Sasuke.

"You don't care!" She rasped out weakly before standing up and leaning against the wall for support. She felt her chakra completely drained out. The Uchiha was there carrying a candle that lighted out the whole place making his smirk visible in the dark area, "My, my, why don't you just give up, Sakura-_chan_. It wouldn't be so hard." Sakura glared at him, "Never!"

Sasuke put his free hand in his pockets, revealing the keys. He slid the key into the keyhole and opened the door leading to Sakura's cell. He smirked how pathetic and ragged she looked there, and then noticed something, "As I remembered," He frowned, "You have some company from the Akatsuki...where is he?"

Sakura's eyes widened before she cursed, "It's none of your fucking business, Uchiha." She spat. Before she knew it, she heard her back slam painfully against the hard wall, and saw the Uchiha's red eyes blazing with rage, "It is my concern, Sakura. Where is he?!" He slid her higher against the wall, holding her neck tightly.

He smirked as he saw her wince, "There is no one to help you anymore. My brother would no longer save you."

"He would."

He uncaringly let her go, "He would not, Sakura." He left before he opened the door, "If he were, you would be already dead. I'm going to report to Tsunade that your companion is missing. I'm sure she had some consequences for you." He smirked before leaving her alone completely.

Sakura looked at her hands, before burying her face on them, sobbing quietly.

'He would come...wouldn't he?'

* * *

Itachi didn't even acknowledged his comrades' presence as he felt their proximity approaching. He continually hopped towards the tree as fast as he can, hoping that they would get the message that he doesn't need their help. At a flash, the true form of leader was beside him, frowning. "Itachi." He called out. The Uchiha didn't respond.

"You loved that woman, didn't you?" Itachi looked down before speeding up, leaving leader behind. A few seconds, he was not surprised when he was at his side again.

He looked towards the other direction before simply blurting out, "...Hai." Leader inwardly sighed, "Itachi." He called out again and the Uchiha looked at him through his Sharingan, "It doesn't matter against the organization..." He paused, "...If that is what you are being worried about."

Itachi blinked in response before speeding towards the leaf village along with the other members of the organization.

* * *

**A/N: Itachi so possessive, neh? Well, stay tuned and don't forget to review. :D This story is nearly on its end and I'm not planning for any sequel. So please...REVIEW!!  
**

**P.S. What does 'stuck between a rock and a hard place' mean?**


	23. Chapter 22: Old Friends

**A little late, maybe. I just had this writer's block after I learned that classes are almost next week! So I just had to relax my mind once in a while.**

**Thank you for those who answered my question! I really appreciated it! Thank you all!**

* * *

Sakura quivered in fear as she heard the thumping of her shishou's heels clicking towards the ground. It was just like yesterday that she had considered it as nothing and had shrugged it off; however, things had been different since then.

But there was no part of her that ever doubted that her decision is right.

Her eyes widened in fear as she heard the sound when the cell gate opened signifying that her shishou had arrived.

"Shishou..."

Tsunade glared at her, "Haruno. Sasuke had reported that the other Akatsuki member you had been with had escaped." She stated harshly before stomping her heel towards the ground making a crack, "Where is he?!"

Sakura shook her head, "I can't let you know..." Tsunade frowned before taking a step towards her ex-apprentice, "Say it to me, or you'll meet the consequences!"

Sakura shook her head once again, "I have told you before..." She looked up, "My loyalty belongs to Akatsuki." Tsunade mouth curved wryly, "I'll just give you one more chance or else—

"No."

The hokage sighed, "Very well." When she said that, two masked ANBU members appeared. Tsunade turned her back towards her and nodded to the ANBUs before leaving.

Sakura looked at the ground, "Oh...it's you." She was sure by judging by the chakra patterns, "Hinata...Ino..."

The both removed their mask while she raised her head to look at them. The both of them were frowning. She had never seen Hinata frown before, but remembering what she did to Naruto, she wouldn't dare ask why.

And Ino. She had seen her frown a hundred times before, but this was different. Her frown was made up of anger and frustration she had never seen since she was a child.

She inwardly sighed. Much to her surprise, Hinata was first to speak, "Haruno-san." She did not stutter, "We were the ones assigned to execute you."

Ino continued, "But first, Tsunade-sama said to torture you so we could get information about Akatsuki." She frowned before turning her head towards the left, nodding at Hinata, "Let's begin."

Hinata did a few hand seals before bangles suddenly surrounded Sakura's wrist and ankles. She almost regretted what she did after she saw her friend wince hurtfully, but...Naruto...

"Haruno-san. It would be best to say everything you know right now."

Sakura blinked, "Hinata-chan...I'm sorry for what I did...But I won't."

Hinata activated her byakugan, "I don't want to do this." She warned.

Ino sneered, "Haruno, gave up."

Sakura stared at her friend, "No foreheads now, Ino?"

"Forehead died a long time ago. I'm talking to an unforgivable traitor."

Sakura bowed her head low before her mouth curved into a sad smirk, "You can do everything to me, but I won't say anything."

"Fine then." Ino and Hinata said in unison.

* * *

Akatsuki had arrived at the border of the Konoha village. They stopped as they knew their leader had to speak.

"We will force our way in Konoha inconspicuously until Haruno-san had been rescued," He saw Itachi smirk, "After that, you may do anything you like."

The members grinned darkly. Looks like they have _different_ businesses to deal with...

* * *

A few later, they had arrived at the gate where Konoha lock up prisoners. "I can sense Sakura's chakra here." Itachi said tonelessly.

"Senpai! Senpai!" Tobi wailed nervously before running towards the gate. Unfortunately for him, Deidara tugged his cloak making him trip silly. "Don't make any noises moron."

Tobi sighed before standing up and apologizing to his senpai.

Itachi glared at the humongous gate and activated his amaterasu. At seconds, it was turned to ashes.

"Let's go."

* * *

**Short...I know...but...please...review...**

**(Reading a special part in chapter 402 and faints...)**

* * *

Warning: VERY BIG SPOILER

Itachi talking to Sasuke: 

_"Even as a hurdle you should overcome...I'll always be there for you._

_... Even if you hate me, that's what being a big brother is."_


	24. Chapter 23: Sacrifices

* * *

"Ah!" Sakura screamed for the time of her life as another juuken by the Hyuuga hit her straight in the chest. She spit out blood in the floor as she felt her lungs weaken drastically—it would not be long until it gave up. She breathed heavily, 'I just...need...to...resist...a...little...more... '

Hinata frowned more before straightening up, glaring at the crumpled form of her ex-best friend slumped on the floor, "Are you still not going to say anything, Haruno-san?"

Sakura shakily wiped the blood in her mouth with the back of her hand, "...I t-told y-you...I w-w-won't s-say a-anything..." She forcefully tried to sit up and look at the Hyuuga. "...I-I'm s-sorry—

She felt her ribs crack when she received another kick by the Hyuuga, "You can no longer be forgiven..." She closed her eyes. "Ino-chan, we are under attack." She did a few hand seals and activated her byakugan and it immediately widened, "A-Akatsuki..."

Ino's brows furrowed, "So you told them to rescue you, how pathetic..." She lowered her hand and slapped Sakura's cheek, "It's my turn, Hinata."

Sakura bit her lower lip, "Sh-Shintenshin...w-wouldn't w-work on me..."

She saw her ex-bestfriend smirk, "Well, how about this? Don't worry, Sakura...I'll make sure you'll enjoy this. This is my first time using it, so good luck! " It was too late when Sakura glared at her.

"S-Shinrashin no Jutsu...!?"

* * *

"Where do you think she is, yeah?" Deidara stomped on another Shinobi as he finished with the other one, "Konoha surely does have a lot of Shinobis, yeah. Too bad, they're all worthless." He grinned at Kakuzu who was pocketing money from the ANBU he had just killed.

He shook his head, "It does not matter, Deidara. They have a lot of finances available anyway." He stood up and checked the other one.

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan licked the blood from his scythe, "Jashin-sama would surely promote me to sainthood this time!"

Both rolled their eyes and continued their work.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi shouted as the kunai of the confused ANBU went through his body. He paused before stomping his foot angrily towards the ground, "But Tobi will NOT be a good boy when somebody hurts Sakura-senpai!" He grabbed the arm of the ANBU and pierced his chest with his own kunai, making the poor shinobi fall lifelessly on the ground.

Deidara whistled before shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head, 'I never knew Tobi could be so ruthless, yeah...'

"This is just delicious." **"Hey, can you try that one over there?" **

Deidara sighed again. He repeatedly asked himself why he actually got stuck in this kind of situation—it's because of that Itachi! Well, speaking of Itachi... "Hey have you seen Itachi, yeah? Hadn't seen him around for a while now." He asked the Uchiha's partner.

The shark-nin shook his head, "No, I haven't." He grinned, "Maybe he's looking for his girlfriend."

Deidara asked a questioning brow "Did you, sir?"

Pein replied, "It's none of our concern, Deidara. Let's just say that this is my payment for him being loyal to Akatsuki over the past years. I will let him do everything he wanted for now."

Deidara nodded politely before scanning his surroundings, "Well that's everything, yeah." He growled, "They should have guarded this place more. I would really want to show what art really is to these ANBUs."

Sasori nodded, as if agreeing, "Yes you should, Deidara. You should have proved that art is truly what would be lasting—

"No, No, you've got it all wrong, Danna, yeah. It would be that would last only for a second—

"It's not like that, bitch.

"WHA—Bitch!? You don't even understand what art is, yeah! It's a b—

"Bitch, like you. We all know." Hidan commented. Deidara fumed, "Damn you, yeah!"

HIdan shrugged his shoulders off, while Sasori snorted. "What the hell is so funny, yeah!?"

"Your hair." Sasori informed.

"Wha—" Deidara checked, "What's wrong with it, yeah?"

Hidan was laughing his ass off, "There's nothing wrong with it, dumbass!"

Deidara gritted his teeth, "Just try and make fun of me, yeah! I'll show you what art really is!" He put his hands on his pockets, his mouths searching for the nearest clays. "Art is a b—

"Bitch." Pein continued.

"Not you too!"

* * *

"See you...my dear forehead." Ino spat, while Hinata sent her another glare, "Remember that you're still under my spell..."

They turned around and saw—

"It seems you have not treated her well, Yamanaka-san." Itachi was leaning against the wall in front of the cell, arms crossed and mangekyou activated, "Am I correct?"

Ino gulped, "Uchiha...Itachi...?"

"And not only him, the GREATEST BOY is here...mffhmfhmf— Deidara covered Tobi's loudmouth using his hands and grappled him in a headlock, "Shut up, yeah!"

Hinata felt her heart skip a beat; that blonde hair and bright, cerulean eyes— "N-Naruto-kun...?"

Deidara turned his attention towards the dark-haired girl, "Well, well, who's this, yeah...Isn't she cute?"

'He isn't...'

"T-Tobi c-can't b-breathe...!"

Kisame was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically, "How's your first kiss Tobi!?" He crackled, referring to Deidara's mouth in his hands.

"How about I kill the three of you?" The Uchiha stated while the three immediately shut their mouths.

He then turned his attention to the limp body on the inner cell, "Is she dead?" He stared at the Yamanaka dangerously, and their eyes met.

"...N-No."

"Good." With that, he sent her in a world that would last for 120 hours—enough to kill any shinobi. It may take a big risk against his eyes, but what she did to Sakura, it would still not be enough.

Ino's body slammed lifelessly in the ground, "Ino-chan!" Hinata called shakily before backing away against the wall.

"P-Please d-don't!" She gulped before grabbing a kunai and pointing it on Sakura's lowered neck. "O-Or I-I would kill her!"

Deidara chuckled, "Tsk, Tsk. I thought you were cute, Hyuuga-chan. Too bad." He threw homing birds that too fast for her byakugan to react.

"Mission Accomplished, yeah! Let's get Sakura-san!"

"D-Deidara-san..." Sakura stood up and leaned in the wall for support, "Please go away...!"

"Huh? Why would I, yeah?"

"Sakura." Itachi called out before taking a step towards her, "We've come to bring you—

"It's not that! Please go away!!"

"Sakura—

He avoided the upcoming kunai with a tilt of his head.

"Ino...she had used shinrashin on me...I don't know how to dispel it! I can't move my own body..." She lunged at Itachi, kunai in hand.

"Please just kill me...I don't want all of you to get hurt!"

* * *

**XD!! So how will they do it? Sakura is under Ino's shinrashin forever...O.o  
**

** Anyway if you don't what shinrashin is...**

**A more advanced form of the Shintenshin no Jutsu, this skill can be used into confusing enemies into attacking their own allies, wreaking havoc among enemy lines. By forming a hand seal, the user is able to send a spirit of confusion into their target. Although the target is mentally aware of what they are doing, they are unable to stop their bodies from attacking their allies. It appears that the user is able to stay in their own body with this skill, unlike its predecessor.**

**CHAPTER 403!! **

Warning Super spoiler!!

I'd never thought Sasuke had activated his sharingan on that day, so that explains why there is a 'cut' part on episode 131. And Itachi really cried tears and smiled.

Too bad for Naruto though, he swallowed a whole bird.

**Talking about saving Sasuke...**

Naruto: I'll save Sasuke no matter what!

Itachi: You're such a child. You talk nothing but pipe dreams...There are times when a ninja must make painful choices.

Naruto: I won't bend on my words. That's what being a ninja means to me!

Itachi: --smiles--

Naruto: ...! (swallows a bird)

WOOOOOOO!!

**Review?**

**P.S. Sorry for the mistake 'Deidara covered Tobi's loudmouth' XD. Just imagine it, okay?**


	25. Chapter 24: It's the Start

**Hehehe. –Evil Grin—**

* * *

"Stop it." Itachi ordered. The pleading undertone didn't go unnoticed by the whole Akatsuki and Sakura herself.

He dodged another kick towards his left with a sidestep, making it hit the wall, crumbling at the time her foot made contact with the object and leaving a gaping hole. The whole organization watched as she tried to restrain her body from moving, but failing miserably.

"Itachi..." She instinctively sent another fist towards him, which he caught, his face unmoving. She heard the sound of his bones snap as he grabbed her waist and put her face flush against his chest."...Just kill me, please..."

"No." He felt her push him away from her before she sent another blow which he immediately dodged by running towards the hole where she had left earlier. Her feet, still bound by the jutsu, followed the considered target, Uchiha Itachi.

"My body...can't stay much longer..." A line of blood trailed down on her chapped lips before her knees made contact with the ground. She spit out a lot of blood before the justu forcefully made her stand up and ran towards him once again.

He used his last useable arm to block her incoming attack, making him slide harshly towards the other side of the wall. He felt his bones crack before dodging another chakra-filled punch and another and another...

"Hey shouldn't we help, yeah?" Deidara looked at their leader, fazed. "Itachi's in deep trouble, he can't kill Sakura-san...right?"

Leader merely shook his head. Itachi would come up with a good plan, he knew. He is one of the Akatsuki, the _most_ dangerous organization, after all.

"But..." Tobi chocked, water was leaking out his mask, "...Sakura-senpai is dying!"

Pein's gazed shifted from the battle to the ground. There had been no choice in his life that made him confused like this and, _Pein does _not _get confused_.

It was a few moments before he replied, "Deidara." The blonde jumped in surprise before blinking, ready to listen to any orders, "You, Tobi, Zetsu, and Hidan restrain that woman." He hissed, "It does not matter if Itachi approves or not, I am the leader of this organization and I am the only one, understood?"

At a flash, there was Zetsu holding both of her arms towards her back, securing them tightly in place. His lips formed in a wry line as he felt the Uchiha's glare burn in to his very soul, 'This girl's pretty strong.' **'Yeah, and do you think she'll be a great lunch as much as she had this kind of strength?'**

It was Hidan who hit her on a certain point in the base of her neck making her lose her consciousness, "Jashin-sama, If you ever forgive me for my actions towards a woman, then I would mostly be fucking grateful!" He turned his head upwards staring at the ceiling, as if looking straight to heaven praying to his dear God.

After he had done so, he set the girl on the floor, almost too gently before sneering slightly how labored her breathing was.

"I don't think that will solve the problem, Pein." Konan stared at her partner, "That technique wouldn't wear off until we find something that can dispel it." She walked gracefully before kneeling down on the unconscious woman, "And besides..."

"Konoha was surely alerted of our sudden attack, it won't be long until they sent reinforcements on this place."

Pein nodded, "Then I suggest we head back to the base."

The others nodded expectantly. But of course, the Uchiha did not.

His red eyes flickered darkly as if telling something, "Hn."

'I never knew Itachi could be so possessive, yeah.' Deidara mentally grinned, 'I want to try something...'

He raised his hands on the air and made a fake yawn, "Can you at least give me a few minutes—

He bit his lip when he saw the Uchiha's normal sharingan turn into Mangekyou.

"What?" Leader questioned.

Deidara put his hands on the back of his neck, "Oh it was nothing, yeah." He muttered under his breath, "We can ride on my clay, we can probably go faster. "

Sasori blinked, making a mental note on his head.

Pein inwardly sighed, "It may be best to."

He grinned, "Well let's get going, yeah!" He elbowed his danna, "Still think my art is a bitch?"

Sasori crossed his arms before walking away.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Tsunade stared at TonTon.

"I-It's true Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied, "ANBU had confirmed that both Yamanaka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata are dead." She looked at the ground before stifling a soft sob.

Tsunade kept silent as Shizune continued, "Haruno Sakura had escaped...with the help of Akatsuki and escaped without any hint of trace." Tonton made a low sound, as if agreeing, "They killed all the guards guarding the place mercilessly..."

The slug princess folded her hands before bowing her head so Shizune couldn't see it, "J-Just..." She groaned, "What am I going to do now, damn it!" She slammed her hands on her desk, "Call all the jounins and chuunins you know! Make them guard this place, we won't be sure when will Akatsuki attack next!"

Shizune cringed, "H-Hai." With that, she closed the door carrying TonTon on her arms.

* * *

**BORING!! There's nothing special with this chapter, I know...T.T meh, I'm so emo...why do you have to kill Itachi...!**

**Please review and give me some inspirations... I just hope that you will not find the next chapter as boring as this. **

**Hehehe – produces evil glint in the eyes— you'll see why this is REALLY rated T for romance...hehehehe...**


	26. DAMN IT!

**So I'm back people. :D School Sucks!**

**Hehehehe. OOCness for Ita-kun. But HE CAN LOVE, you know.  
**

* * *

Groan.

Itachi almost nearly jumped from his seat as he heard a small whimper coming from the woman in his bed; her eyes are groggily forcing to open while her body was full of bandages leaving her just in her underwear. "Don't move..."

Another soft whimper.

"I-Itachi...?" her emerald eyes opened slowly.

"...The technique is dispelled; Kisame had extracted all of your chakra before I filled them with mine again." He stated tonelessly. "You must be thankful."

She sat up, "Oh...I see. Arigato—

She winced hurtfully as she felt her injured body slam against the hard wall, while he had her neck in a tight grip.

He hissed, "Where did you think you've gone to, kunoichi?"

"I'm sorry..." She choked, "I'm so sorry..."

He leaned a little closer, "You don't have the right to do that. What will happen if you were killed?"

Her tears had completely overflowed, "I d-didn't mean it...I didn't know..."

"...Hn...Do you know how much you got me worried?"

Her eyes widened, "What...?"

He set her down before grabbing her waist and capturing her mouth in a rough kiss.

"Do...you...know...what...will...I...do...if...you...ever...die...?" He whispered in between kisses before pulling back and looking at her straight in the eye.

She flustered, looking away, "I...I-I..."

"I love you."

He gripped her chin before grabbing the back of her neck and slamming his mouth against her feverishly and pulled her towards the bed, straddling her over him, her wrists pinned to the each side of her head.

"Ita..." She whimpered before moaning slightly, "I...l-love you...too..."

"Hmm...?"

He left her mouth and began trailing kisses down her neck, and she moaned again, "...Did you miss me, by any chance?"

"Hn." He moved through her collarbone.

She bit her lip as she prevented a small cursing escape through her mouth, "...Is that a no?"

He kissed her jaw line before pressing his mouth against hers, ridding all of their clothes, "I missed you..."

"...So much."

* * *

-A few hours later-

Itachi collapsed beside her, both covered in sweat.

"Haruno...Sakura." He _smiled _and leaned for a small kiss, "I love you..."

She pressed her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his bare waist.

"I love you...more than ever."

* * *

**This is the most probably shortest and lamest chapter I've ever written. Why? **

**-I am so annoyed to those who tell that my chapters are short...I just couldn't do **_**that**_** long, okay?**

**-I am absolutely frustrated to those people to tell me to keep updating very fast...I am fast in updating, but I have my limits too, you know.**

**-And most of all, our little bitching flamer here:**

"_What the hell. I mean, WTF. Your writing is some sort of a b.i.t.c.h. I don't care about the fic, nor about its pairing. I've read this for the very first time, and I was extremely frustrated abut your writing. Tell me, dearie, do you know how to write? The plot is too boring. I insist that you find MULTIPLE betas that may help you out in that err...writing style...oh, wait is that even what you call a 'writing style'!?Improve. Be a good author, dearie. Yes, be GOOD because you are not worthy... Oh no...Sorry for the mistake 'author'...I mean uhh...be a good begginer. I do not care if you get offended, annoyed, of whatsoever. Your writing is just somewhat 'trash' that was being waited for a long time to be disposed together with animal waste, or YOUR waste. I would not say any apologies to you because I was the one who was disappoined. A dumb fuckin fic, I may say to myself. End." _

--dhsifhdWTF.evil

Ehem...So, my opinion on this, this thing I got from vermilion, I don't even know why I'm wasting my time replying back to this pathetic thing...You are an author, correct? Why don't you try to say that on me face-to-face? Are you just scared to talk to Redazalea telling all of her stories are worthless thrash? You know if you want to flame, please make it plausible. Sigh, what about your stories, aren't they called thrash? And please make it a point correcting the 'disappoined' there. And is my writing all but a bitch? And my whole being as an authoress was...not worthy? Wow...that just didn't make sense. It just reflected how much a whore writer you are. Thank you for 'opening my closed eyes'...Uh huh, you won't even put your e-mail my dear life-saver. Get the hell out of that thick-cloak of yours and let's compare our thrashes.

Improve you say? What about correcting the little 'begginer' there? And maybe, you are the one who did needed a BETA, after all. To tell this, you're writing style is laughable, pathetic just...plain disgusting...and oh, by the way, I've done some researches in all of my reviews...and fortunately for me and unfortunately for you, in a hundred percent manner, I KNOW WHO YOU ARE.

What a funny sight your little stories are. You can't even get past fifty reviews. Poor you.

And I will speak to you about this.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry my dearest reviewers, I just couldn't write that long right now...I'll promise I'll make the next one longer. And...I'm sorry for those who got a little offended, but I do not emphasize my frustration on you. Just on the whore who flamed.  
**

**A little review for your offended author?**

**P.S. To my dearest friend, Silver. Would you please leave a review on our little flamer's story here? Thanks much!  
**


	27. Chapter 26: Remember

**Major Writer's block **Plus **Flamer **Plus **School **Equals?

* * *

"...Hmm..."

"What is it?"

"I've just been dying to ask you this," Sakura's hand brushed against his shoulders before reaching his neck, her long slender fingers tracing over the three red and black band encircling his neck, "Who gave this to you?"

Itachi sneaked a single glance to see what she's referring at, making him emit a low chuckle at her overly pondering curiosity, "...Someone."

His gaze returned to the woman cuddling him and slowly brushed her bangs away. Of course, he wouldn't answer her question that easily; he would probably play with her first. She had always been weak, easily overcome by emotions, and he knew that Konoha had used it as an advantage for their own sake to drive her like a doll.

"I thought Tobi told me that you had a lover once." He saw her fume slightly, her grip on the band tightened, "Who is she?"

He cutely tilted his head, "...My lover?"

"Yes..."

"I killed her."

Sakura removed her finger from his necklace almost-too-rashly before her eyes widened for a brief second and immediately sitting up, grabbing the white blanket to cover what he could see, "...what!"

He repeated, "I said I killed her." He closed his eyes, leaving no room for any arguments.

"She was nothing more than a vestige of my past..." he continued, eyes still closed, "That is all."

"...And," she sighed, seemingly reluctant for the next thing she would say, "She was the one who gave you that?" She gave a pointing gaze towards his necklace. "...If you hadn't care for her that much...?"

"Hn. Sasuke."

She blinked, "What about Sasuke?"

"He was the one who gave me this..."

She did not respond, waiting for him to continue. "...On my birthday."

Itachi felt a tug at his arm before opening his onyx eyes, "Hn?"

"Why are you still wearing that?" She paused, her tone had completely changed, "...Itachi. Why did you really kill your clan?"

She inwardly sighed; her expression turned serious, and brows evenly furrowed, "And my parents as well?"

Sakura lay once again beside him, her head flustered against his chest. He was silent for a while, but nonetheless spoke, "I killed them for the both of you."

She raised her head to watch his eyes, praying that he was no longer lying. "...My clan and your family..." he breathed, "Were nothing more than pathetic excuses for a person."

He placed a soothing hand on her back, "Am I correct?"

Sakura's eyes became clouded as she everything came back, '_Sakura-chan, remember that you should always protect the village.'_

Itachi whispered, "Don't you understand?"

'_Good. We know we can count on you Sakura. We can rest peacefully in the other life knowing that the village is protected well. '_

"Don't you remember?"

Sakura froze for a second before burying her face into her hands, sobbing silently. Itachi did not move for a moment, but a second later, there he was, cuddling her into his chest, his chin on top of her head. **(A/N: Talk about OOCness...XD)**

Sakura's head snapped back, completely fazed how this man had been acting out-of-character when she was around. She moved her hands away from her face and blinked the tears away as she gazed at his expression.

He pecked her on the lips and whispered, "...You were nothing more than a tool for them, Sakura." He encircled her waist with his arms, "It was just for the village that they were treating you as their child. You were deceived."

"Back then, I had my doubts...too."

"Hn."

"...then what about your clan...?" She muffled slightly, her voice slightly hoarse from crying.

He paused momentarily before his left hand made its way into her hair, "I killed them because of their over flowing thirst for power. With Sasuke and my skills, they would use us to take over the whole village, looking at us nothing more than but tools that can be thrown anytime they wanted...and I wouldn't allow that to happen to me..."

It was just very soft, below human hearing, but it was still there.

"_...or to Sasuke."_

She smiled softly, even she knew the answer, she would like it coming from him himself, but would he even bother answer...?"Itachi..."

"Do you love your brother?"

Sakura felt his breath hitch slightly as she asked that, but her gaze on his onyx eyes did not waver. He merely blinked before answering, _"...yes."_

He slightly shook his head, "What else did Tobi told you?" His hand moved towards her cheek, caressing it with his thumb.

"...Tobi?"

"Hai." He hissed, trying to bring the subject a while ago farther.

"Your birthday...is today...?"

"Correct."

"Your favorite color is...um...black?"

"Hn."

"...Can you wear what Tobi wore the other day?"

He gave a derisive snort.

"...Itachi...can you smile...?"

He raised an amused brow, "...Smile?"

Sakura slowly shook her head, "No, never mind." She stood up; grabbing her discarded clothes which were lying on the floor for anyone could ever care. She hurriedly wore them on, a blush creeping on her cheeks as she felt Itachi's gaze burning into her. She slowly turned around, now fully clothed, slightly glaring at him.

Itachi had his elbows probed into his head, face with an amused smirk, just like watching a simple show.

"YOU PERVERT!"

He snorted, "It's like I haven't seen you naked before." He shrugged, getting off of the bed and picking up his own clothes as well.

Sakura cursed slightly before turning her head towards the direction where she couldn't see a single part of him, covering her eyes as she did. "Can't you just go to the bathroom!?"

"Hn."

She sighed slightly before taking her first step towards the door, however though, on the third step, she faltered, her legs became wobbly from a sudden pain at her ankle, and she let herself prepare for the worst— the hard, solid ground.

She felt her heart skip a beat as she felt another body heat against hers, supporting her from falling, "Are you alright?"

Her eyes widened as she know see, the Uchiha Itachi, with only his pants on, smiling down on her. '**He IS SOOOOO KAWAII!!' **She blinked, making her eyes clear as she felt every second as an eternity; she was now face to face with a smiling Itachi!

"...I...I..."

His smile vanished, and she frowned. "You should do that more often," She suggested, more like ordered, "...You look so cute."

"...am I?" He smirked.

She nodded slowly as she regained her composure before straightening up. "Sakura, you still need rest."

"No, it's okay...I'm perfectly fine." She sighed mentally before turning to walk towards the door once again, "Let's go get dinner, I'm hungry."

"Sakura," Itachi called out, "If you walk through that door, there is no going back."

Sakura bowed her head lower as her bangs covered her face so he couldn't see it, "...I made my choice Itachi..." She tipped her head upwards so that he could see it now, "...I'm going to stay where there are those who truly loved me." She grinned.

He smirked as he walked towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he leaned into her ear.

"I love you."

* * *

**Cheesy, neh?**

**No, no, that's not the end yet...well; if you want me to leave it just like that, I could probably consider it the ending. **

**XD, so what do you think?**

**P.S. Hint, Hint. Nudge, Nudge. :X**


	28. Chapter 27: I'm Sorry

**A/N: It's nearing its end already. T.T**

* * *

"Leader-sama?"

Pein rose from his seat, the shadow jutsu was no longer casted. Orange hair and hundreds of piercings was fastened on everywhere on his body, rinnegan was looking as deadly as ever, "Haruno-san." He greeted back.

Itachi was with her, saying that both had an important mission together. Maybe, deep down inside, which he would most unlikely admit to himself, he was _kinda_ excited...It was actually _their_ first mission _together_..._alone_.

He smirked.

Sakura noticed this and frowned, it was a mission alright. Not time for some...perverted stuff or whatsoever that was going inside of mind. She elbowed his side, glaring at him before grinning. She leaned into his ear and said, "...We'll have some time for that."

Itachi's gaze went to something annoyed and frustrated before he sighed mentally. He would let this pass...but they should do _it_ after they went home. That's an Uchiha rule.

She sighed slightly, then turned her attention to Pein, "You've called for us, Leader-sama?"

"I did."

"What's this all about?" She replied.

Pein thought for a second.

"We...Akatsuki..." His nose scrunched up with small doubt, "Would make a treaty regarding its alliance...with Suna," He was preparing for the worst, "...and Konoha."

Silence.

Still Silence.

Forever-like silence.

"...W-what...?" Sakura nearly croaked, is this a dream? "W-What's t-th-this al-all o-of a-a su-sudden?"

Pein refused the urge to sigh, "...Konoha and Suna would be a great use to help us wipe all the remaining countries..." He continued, "Sound had a new leader, and their forces was large. I am afraid Whirlpool, Grass, and Sound had joined forces to eliminate Akatsuki after Konoha. Their numbers was seemingly large, and I doubt, the Bijuus and our small number would be able to deal with all of them, we cannot afford to lose any more members."

Sakura took time to sink in all the information, "W-What about if the war had been finished, and we won? Would you betray Konoha and just...throw them away?"

"No."

Pein was just surprised...no direly surprised...to feel the girl's arms around him, "Thank you, Thank you so much, Leader-sama..."

No one ever dared to do this, nor let alone think of doing this to him. The feeling was so strange...it was almost...delightful.

Sakura had no time to think of her actions, the first thing that just came to her mind, she accepted. She tightened her grateful embrace to leader, and was surprised to see that he did not push her away. In time, she was the one who pulled away and muttered an apology.

Leader just nodded.

She sniffled, "What is our purpose for being here, Leader-sama?"

"You are the one to deliver the message to Konoha and Suna, You know both of the villages, I am sure. You would make your way into the Hokage and the Kazekage without being detected, yes?"

"Hai."

Pein nodded, "...That is all."

"Sayonara, Leader-sama!" Sakura waved cheerfully, grabbing the hand of the fuming Uchiha and leaving the Rain-nin alone.

Pein sighed when he looked at his partner.

"...Pein...that's hilarious!"

He just rolled his eyes and walked away, waiting for the expected good news to arrive.

* * *

"You're jealous."

"Hn."

"You are jealous."

"Hn."

"You were jealous...!"

"No."

"Come on, just give it up already, Itachi-kun...You are jealous!"

He sighed, "No, I am not."

The both of them were walking on the streets, hand in hand, dressed in a complicated jutsu that Itachi had manipulated in turn that even the Sharingan itself wouldn't even notice it. Sakura had been ranting that 'he was jealous' about what she had did to Leader-sama a while ago. Uchihas do not get jealous. Uchihas NEVER gets jealous.

"...Oh my God, I think I'm in love with Leader-sama!"

"WHAT!"

Sakura stifled a giggled, before turning into a flow blown laughter. Itachi sighed, rubbing off his aching head. "We can't afford to get caught here, Sakura." He regained his composure, "...Leader wants us to finish this mission fast."

"Of course, I can't afford to get my Leader-kun waiting..." She battled her eye lashes, "...Should we hurry now, Uchiha-sama?"

Itachi rolled his eyes and sped off, leaving Sakura behind.

'Oh, I'm so sure that he was jealous...' She giggled, running off as well.

* * *

"I think I should be the one to communicate to her, Itachi-kun." She sighed, "It may be best for you just to stay here..."

He nodded, "...Hn."

She dropped the henge, turning into her Akatsuki uniform, "I'll be back, ok?"

With a single gulp, she shakily opened the door and found her way inside.

* * *

"Shishou."

"Sakura."

Sakura blinked, "...I'm just here to speak with you."

Tsunade took a single gulp of her sake then proceeded to listen, "After all you have done...are you still going to ask for forgiveness? Where are the ANBUs guarding this place? How did you enter?" She frowned.

Sakura shook her head, "I'm not going to ask for forgiveness...nor do I ask to have one. Itachi had put them under a genjutsu, I assure you that none of them were hurt or injured."

"Speak."

"Akatsuki wishes to make a treaty as an alliance to Konoha," Tsunade blurted out the Sake. "...As well as Suna for that matter..."

Tsunade choked, rubbing her mouth with the back of her hand, "...WHAT THE HELL!?"

"We, Akatsuki, decided to make an alliance with Konohagakure and Sunagakure," Sakura repeated, "We do not intend of attacking you...unless, you cooperate with our every command."

Tsunade glared at her, "Give me a reason for doing such a foolish act, Sakura."

"Akatsuki was powerful. If it was to attack Konoha and Suna, not to mention the power of the Bijuus, I could say that the outcome would not be very good, neh?"

"...Why do you need us then?"

Sakura sighed, "We need your help in defeating Whirpool, Sound, and Grass. Leader-sama reminded me that we cannot afford to lose any more members..."

"If you had done using us, would you just try to destroy us like nothing had happened?" Tsunade questioned, matching the formal tone of her ex-apprentice.

"No."

"How can I be reassured?"

Sakura took a step forward, "I _am_ here."

Tsunade raised an elegant eyebrow.

"I am part of Akatsuki...that is true. However, I once belonged to this village and I always will be. I cannot remove that."

Tsunade sighed, there were expressions hidden behind her words, and that had satisfied her question greatly. "Very well."

Sakura smiled, the one she always showed when she was in Konoha, and Tsunade stared at her. "Arigato, Tsunade-shishou..."

Tsunade nodded.

"...And to pay for my actions," She closed her eyes, "...I developed a jutsu that can...bring the dead back to life...just for a sometime." She paused, hiding her face into her bangs, "And...I...hope...that...I...can...apologize...to him...and...To them..."

She had been crying, Tsunade mused. "And...I...need you...to...help...me...Shishou..."

"That would be easy," Tsunade wore a reassuring smile, "Come back here someday, Sakura. I would help you."

She grinned, eyes were still puffy from crying, "...Thank you..."

And then she was out.

* * *

Her gaze hardened when he saw Itachi and Sasuke...

...Sending death glares with one another.

'I thought they were—

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger, I know. Geez, its sooo nearing its end already.**

**Please review. :D**


	29. Chapter 28: Early Morning

**A/N: ...**

* * *

The war had almost lasted for two weeks. It had been fairly short, of course, with the obvious winners, Konoha, Suna, and Akatsuki. Thankfully though, very few were killed on Konoha and Suna's side, while there is, at least, none of a single member in Akatsuki who had been injured. A piece of cake, Deidara says.

Meanwhile, a piece of cake would not be a percentage to describe what the war's outcome had been. Sakura sighed tiredly, at this time she was getting half way annoyed at how the Uchihas were glaring daggers at each other, and not to mention, the protective arm of her lover tied up against her waist.

"Let me go, Itachi." She looked up and frowned towards the crimson eyes staring down at her.

"Hn."

Tsunade's apprentice rolled her eyes in apprehension. Throughout the whole war, Itachi had always been on her side, swaying his foolish little brother away in a...quite _jealousing_ manner...

"Sasuke isn't here," She glared. "...Let me go, you're overacting."

**At the tower...**

_Sakura had been refusing the urge to smack the hell of the arrogance of those two. She was watching from the door of how the two glared at each other. She doubted that they were able to sense her presence because, she knew, the world only revolves around them both right now._

"_Nii-san..." Sasuke growled out, eyes gleaming with something unknown to her._

_Itachi had his arms crossed, and eyebrows furrowed dangerously, "Your wish is completely impossible, Sasuke. You need to strengthen your perception of how things should go on,"_

_The younger Uchiha retaliated, "Of course, I had been stronger than you. And I can almost see the future by now..."_

_Itachi raised an elegant eyebrow._

"_...she will be mine."_

* * *

Sakura sighed slightly when she reached her apartment, alone. Itachi had been really overprotective against his little brother's little threat, and she was really getting frustrated of those two. **Maybe,** Inner commented, **that was the way those two showed their love for each other.**

Outer Sakura's brows furrowed. Obviously, in all of the things, why would Itachi be affected by just something that can be his little brother's false sense of bravado? He was just being so plain childish!

"I never understood Uchihas..." She whispered in a soft sigh as her chest heaved slowly, and was not at all surprised when she felt someone wrap its arms around her.

"Sasuke is still as foolish as ever," Itachi commented dryly, letting her go as she turned to face him.

Sakura pursued her lips together, "I thought the both of you were already...alright?"

"On a different story, no." He stated simply.

"And what would that be...?" Her words ended on a squeak as she felt herself being carried towards her bedroom.

"Hn." He smiled.

"Itachi...I still have to go to Shishou tomorrow morning." She pouted slightly as the mattress creaked against her weight that was soon followed by him.

She moaned when he started trailing kisses down her neck while removing her clothes slowly.

"I don't care."

* * *

Sakura had never been an early person.

Of course, the work had been an exception, but the fact of wanting to wake up early had remained as dire as ever.

She yawned softly, sitting up as she stared at the clock. It read: 8:00.

_I'll need to meet shishou at 1:00..._she mulled, thinking if it was the right time to wake up yet. _Hmm...Maybe I should cook breakfast for him..._

She turned around and stared at him, _Aaw...isn't he the cutest thing in the world..._

She leaned a little and gave him a quick kiss, but, quick was an understatement. She cursed herself for realizing it too soon—Uchiha Itachi always wakes up before her. His eyes opened tiredly as he pulled her head and forcibly opened her mouth as his tongue glided over hers in a slow manner.

"Ita..." She whimpered, "...I...have to go cook!"

He merely pulled away slightly in response, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning." She replied, getting off of him, "Love you."

He smiled, and then soon followed her as she started dressing herself. He chuckled softly at the sight of how their clothes were thrown raggedly everywhere, causing her to glare playfully at him.

"Impatient!" She commented, fully dressed, and then exited towards the kitchen.

...

...

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"...Dango."

"Right." She acknowledged with a nod as she started to cook.

"I'll be seeing Shishou at one, so be a good boy, okay? Don't go anywhere." She looked over her shoulder and saw him sitting on one of her couch, staring at her. "Does leader-sama have any missions for us?"

"No."

"Oh," She smiled, "...I guess this is it for us...Akatsuki and Konoha."

"Hn."

"Itachi! Quit that!" He stood up from his seat as he encircled her waist with his arms, leaning his chin over her shoulder.

"What do you want it to be, _Sakura_...?" He purred her name sexily with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "Arrogant..."

"Hn."

"Uggghh!"

* * *

"I'll be going now, Itachi." She waved at him, and then started to walk away.

He grabbed her wrist, turning her around.

"What?"

He ducked his head and pressed his lips over hers.

"I'll see you later."

She smiled.

* * *

"Are you ready now, Sakura?" Tsunade asked creating the necessary hand seals, "Let's see if my apprentice's abilities hadn't been bleached since from her lack of training."

She smiled wickedly, "You'll see how I really should be your apprentice."

"Alright," Tsunade's face turned stern, "Show it to me."

Sakura's fingers crossed.

"Ninpo: Sozo Saise!"

* * *

**A/N: -,- Yeah, it wasn't the ending yet, and man, I am sure slow in updating...**

**Blame Mr. Writer's block for that.**

**P.S. Sozo Saise...Genesis of Rebirth.**


	30. Chapter 29: Conclusions

* * *

"Ninpo: Sozo Saise!"

As soon as she yelled those words, the roseate felt an overwhelming chakra surrounding her body, diminishing all the minor pains that she felt, and at the same time, slowly depleting her chakra and energy. She knew that once that she activated her newly given diamond seal on her forehead, her life span would be shortened wholly. But, she didn't regret it.

Straightening, her body glowed and within the dark room, the light looked like it was some kind of a copper. "Shishou...Is this...alright?"

"Just continue..." Tsunade chided sternly, "If you want to bring him back then, I want you to be as much as knowledgeable in learning that technique."

"H-Hai..." Sakura closed her eyes in turn for additional concentration. It would have been her first time using a forbidden technique, and her doubts were high. She knew if she even made a single error, there were consequences, and it would have to very high.

Few minutes passed by, and she felt that she would faint. She was sweating excessively and her feet and legs began to shake violently, threatening to buckle. Panting with deep breaths, she managed stutter: "Is this...fine now?"

Tsunade nodded, "Hai...hang on there Sakura, I would cast the technique..." Clasping her hands, the Godaime made intricate hand seals with lightning speed, _**"**_**__****Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"**

If she could probably gape right now, Sakura would have done so a hundred times. The chakra surrounding her made a solid direction, and it flared, much like a flame did. But what shocked her most was a wooden coffin rising from the ground in front of her master.

"...You can stop now."

Nodding slightly, her shoulders slackened as she felt all of her energy sucked out of her body. With a deep sigh, she fell to the floor in a sitting position, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

Momentarily, she felt like lulling on a deep sleep on her cosy bed, but the thought would be much of a distraction right now. Emerald eyes darkened heavily as she stared on the foreign coffin. "...Who is inside?"

Tsunade briefly explained her admonish to her student. "He would live for at least a day, at best. And I think that would have to be enough, right Sakura?"

Her emerald eyes only widened in straight confusion, but nodded anyways.

"Do you want to know who's inside...?"

"...Hai."

With a silent aggravation, she stood up and weakly walked towards the standing coffin.

"You can open it..." Tsunade smiled slightly, putting her hands on her hips.

Shakily, Sakura did what she was told. At first, her hand hesitated, but her will told her to go, and she followed it. The wood creaked loudly, and she saw what she expected not to see ever since.

"...Naruto."

* * *

It was barely possible to see the sight of those of who had been deceived and the deceiver, together, sitting on a on a single couch, talking without even having a knife on their backs. But—the sight of the two brothers right now would have to disapprove that.

"Sasuke."

"Itachi."

A twitch came to the side of their lips and they burst laughing—well, it was a mere chuckle for Itachi, in that matter. Sasuke had been clutching his stomach and shaking violently.

"Nii-san."

"Otouto."

Itachi simply smiled in the end while Sasuke stopped his insane hollering with a soft chuckle. "...Sorry Sasuke," Itachi began, "But Sakura's mine."

The younger boy sighed, his shoulders slacking. "Whatever, Nii-san..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Of course, he hadn't been once, he never did—he _always _gets what he wanted, _Uchihas get_ what they wanted, he _gets _what he wanted. Fuming slightly, he shook his head and crossed his arms with a low huff.

Itachi only sighed, before raising his arms and poking his brother's temple with his index and middle finger, causing a red tint to appear. Sasuke playfully glared at him in response, "...You never once let me practice shuriken technique with you." They both smirked at each other, "Onii-san."

"Orou kana..." Itachi chided softly, "...You know that I never would, and still you kept insisting."

"Well, I was a kid back then," Sasuke stood up, "I never knew."

Itachi stood from his seat as well, "You're not a kid anymore...so why don't we see who's stronger now, and we'll see who's more suitable for her, little brother."

"...Sure."

* * *

She hadn't expected that a kinjutsu would be so powerful.

His cerulean eyes glinting with soft apprehension—very excessive curiosity; he was like a baby, once born again. His mouth twitched and he fell away from the coffin and Sakura immediately caught him in her arms, his face landing near the crook of her neck.

She stifled a sob; she wasn't been able to protect him after all. She was weak, and this was the source.

When he shifted and gazed into her face, he fell silent and secluded. His face was completely expressionless save for wonder and curiosity.

"Naruto..."

When he simply continued to stare at her, there were no words spoken, no words to describe, as what the heavy feeling in Sakura's chest might have been. Excitement, asphyxiation, sadness, happiness, eagerness...Mixed up feelings...and she couldn't decide what it finally was.

But when he spoke a word, all of her worries were gone in an instant.

"_Do you want to know what heaven is like, Sakura-chan?"_

* * *

In the training grounds where they always had practiced shuriken techniques, Itachi felt incredibly sullen on expression. He didn't want to count for how many years he had been gone. When he did, guilt will wash over him.

He was the one responsible for so many deaths after all, even though they've deserved it.

"Sasuke..."

The younger boy only nodded backing away, hiding on the back of a small tree, like what he did years ago.

Itachi took a deep breath on the middle of the clearing, focusing his mind, analyzing each and every target. He could feel his little brother's gaze burning into him, like he was observing each of his every move. And then it happened. Jumping as high as he could, he threw kunais with great precision and accuracy, making sure that all of them hit.

When he landed, Sasuke saw his red ruby eyes. Those eyes was once he feared the most, for his brother always used it to torture him in seeing his family get killed, bathing in their own blood.

Shaking the thought away, he activated his own bloodline, observing how the kunais hit each and every target.

Smirking slightly as he perfectly heard it—a single kunai hitting a ground, making a soft sound.

There's no doubt about it.

"You've flawed."

* * *

Helping him sit on one of Tsunade' chair in her office, she felt him shake slightly. Emerald eyes become clouded with fear; would he be able to forgive her for what she committed? Would he be able to understand her betrayal towards their village that he once swore to protect? She mentally sobbed, she didn't know alright!

"Ano...Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade knew what her student had meant, even though she hadn't said it. This is only about her and the blonde, and she wasn't quiet in there. Smiling as a soft smile, Tsunade opened the door, went out, and closed it with a soft click behind her.

Sakura sighed inwardly, "...Naruto."

He grinned at her, "There's no need to worry, Sakura-chan. I forgive you."

"B-But I-I...I killed you...out of something that didn't—"

Sitting beside him, Sakura made sure that there was no distance between the both of them. "I know...that you love him more than anything else, Sakura-chan." Naruto held her hand in his lap, "and that's good enough for me. You've suffered enough, and I wasn't been able to do about it." He grinned, "If you'll be happy this way, then might as well I would sacrifice my own life for you."

Her eyes were overflowing with tears, and she looked at him with complete disbelief, "But I betrayed you!" She continued to sob, tipping her head so that he wouldn't see it, "I killed...I killed...Ino and Hinata! There's no such way that you'll ever forgive me for everything I had done! I'm a traitor...and please, I want you to hate me—"

"Sakura-chan."

"Please hate me, Naruto. I've been so wrong!"

"Sakura-chan..."

"I've sacrificed my friends for my own sake—"

Sudden warmth made her emerald eyes snap. "...Sakura-chan."

His arms were around her, and she felt her own hands snake around his back. Her tears stopped, and she froze completely. "...I've talked to them..."

"...Ino said that she'll be happy as long as you are. She said that it was only the smallest thing that she can do as your friend." He breathed slightly, somehow forgetting how to do it in a long time, "And Hinata..."

"Hinata-chan..." Sakura muffled lowly.

"Now that...you've killed her, we'll be together, forever!" The jinchuuriki said enthusiastically, making her jump slightly. "She's so happy for you...and to us. I was such a stupid; I haven't been able to realize _that!"_

She smiled sadly, "Good for you, _Dobe."_

"We'll when you said it, that reminds me, how's that teme?"

Sakura sniffed and then smiled, "He's fine...but he's so jealous about me and Itachi...he says he'll have me."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Teme..." he mumbled.

"How about Itachi? If he's not treating you well then I'll have to—"

"Oh no, Naruto...He's actually kind and caring which we haven't seen years ago...As well as Akatsuki, who would have ever thought that that organization would help Konoha in the end?" She chuckled.

"Um...wow."

"...Mind if I stay with you for this day, Naruto?" She pecked his cheek, and dragged him towards the door.

"You haven't even changed..."

* * *

There was no doubt about it; Itachi smirked.

Two kunais were embedded on the hard ground.

"You've flawed two times, Sasuke."

* * *

**A/N: -.-' uh well...if you need appropriate explanations for those two techniques that Tsunade and Sakura used a while ago, we'll here's my opinion.**

**Ehem. Sozo Saise can heal wounds and major injuries that can conjure up your life span. To add it there, the technique Tsunade used was also used by Orochi-kun on some episode where he brought the dead hokages to life in order to bring defeat the 3rd. Well, to say it, you needed to sacrifice someone's other life to be able to do it. And if you're still asking, WTH is that connected to genesis of rebirth? Well, in my opinion, Sozo Saise is giving off life energy, and in turn for that, Edo Tensei got the life energy from the technique, when it was directed. So basically, it was able to tie the dead person's life into the world, even just for a while.**

**Whew.**

**So, in the end, Naruto lives...a day.**

**One more to go! :D It would be over soon.**

**Review (or else!)**


	31. Chapter 30: My Happy Ending

* * *

As she buried her face on her pillow, she felt every inch of her body shake as she sobbed. Tears leaked from her eyes, and she felt incredibly exhausted. She knew he was gone, and she spilled the last of her tears for him. She knew that they weren't going to see each other in this world once again—but, no, those weren't tears of regret and sadness—it was tears of happiness.

Even then, she knew that he was going to live in the afterlife, satisfied. And she was also contented for herself and to him. And she was happy.

Sitting up, her bed creaked with the slight movement she did. Wiping her tear streaked face with the back of her hand, her emerald eyes softened as she saw her new weasel stuffed toy, looking as impassive as it did, sitting on the top of her mahogany desk.

Lazily striding towards the desk, she reached over it, her nightgown dangling against the night wind. She smiled; it was one of those of what the Jinchuuriki left for her as a remembrance until they finally meet again. It was a small one, a weasel like toy made of incredibly soft fabric, which, what surprised her the most, had a very black fur, and dark, ruby red eyes.

She knew that it wasn't a coincidence. He really gave it to her saying that it was alright for her to be with the stoic Uchiha, and that he was approving. She knew that wherever she was happy, he would do anything for it to be true.

Smiling sadly as she silently prayed for his soul, she let out her grieving heart and threw it away. For now, it was just the way it was, and it was what had been decided.

Picking up a piece of paper and a pen, she threw the stuffed toy over the bed, and propped herself towards the mattress along with it. Her newly found friends had been now currently on her mind. She missed every single one of them even she was just gone for a short time, to say the least.

Especially Tobi, what could his Deidara-senpai do with him without her to restrain them? She laughed at the thought, hoping that the masked man would still be on one piece when she arrived at the base.

Starting with her name, she started to write in the most legible writing that she made sure that those school-noob criminals would gape at her writing.

_From Sakura..._

* * *

It was almost at dawn when he arrived. He hadn't expected her to be there, waiting for him, when he opened the door towards her own apartment, but, he hadn't expected the whole place to be very dark and quiet, almost as a bat can live in. Did she think he would leave her without a reason or something like it, and that not to be welcomed by his own lover's house? He sighed, erasing the malicious thoughts away.

That training with Sasuke was incredibly exhausting. He never knew that his brother would have to grow that strong, but in the least, it was everything he had planned anyway.

And also, _some preparations_ somewhat take a big toll on his time.

He mentally smirked as he walked towards her room. He wasn't wearing the cloak, but he knew that tomorrow or some other day, they have to return to the base soon.

When he opened the door, he saw that the lights were still open, but she was lying in her bed, curled up into a ball, and her breathing remained deep and relaxed. There had been no doubt that she was asleep. Slowly as he walked towards her, he examined of how her lips twitched involuntarily into a smile even though that she was lulled into a slumber.

He noticed a piece of paper lying on her side, and went overly curious of what it said.

Carefully, he removed it from her side and placed it on her desk before fixing her stature on the bed and pulling the blanket above her body. He noticed the murmur of incoherent words pass her lips and he also smirked.

A few seconds of admiring her baby like movements, jade eyes opened half-lidded and stared at him, "...Itachi?"

Placing a quick kiss on her forehead, he said in a soft, soothing tone, "Go back to sleep."

She only smiled before her green eyes closed once again and her breathing went relaxed as it was. Itachi sighed briefly before his hand reached went to the piece of paper placed in a dishevelled manner. Curiosity took over him, and he slowly went to scan its writings.

He only smirked of how legible his partner wrote:

_Dear everyone from Akatsuki,_

_I'm sorry that I wasn't been able see you all of the time, but I'm sure we'll be heading there soon right away. Please tell Leader-sama that Konoha isn't going to make profound actions against the organization. Good Luck._

_Love,_

_Sakura._

There was another letter placed over the letter and he went over to scan it also:

_Dear Tobi, _

_If you want to be a good boy then I suggest stop bugging your senpai already. Some things can't be just the way it was like what you wanted it to be. Deidara won't be too happy again if you throw his clays like what you did some other day ago. _

_Well, I just wanted you to know that I am writing this for only you and only you yourself. Please don't let anyone know all about this, okay? So...I just want to write something individual for you because I know that you would understand, and therefore, I can easily explain what happened here._

_You know, we'll be back soon enough. Konoha had been safe over the past war, and there had been no one whom I know had died. But, I had just been busy these days and because of that, this is the only time I'd ever written something for you and everyone else._

_I'm sure that you've ever heard of the bijuu of the nine tails, right? You know...that orange-suited blonde that you've extracted over the past months? Well...you know I miss him so much that I'd even risked my life for him to be alive again. Although it was only a day that we've spent time together, it made me happier than anything else. Without explanations and proper apology, I couldn't release my conscience that I participated in killing him, with my own hands. _

_But, who would have ever thought that there is always a hope in the darkness? Funny, I've never thought that he would be able to forgive me, and never blame me for what I'd done. I just never thought that he would always be the same man I'd known to be a stupid and dumb boy. But, now, he had all of my respect and love. I loved him more than anything, Tobi. I'd always do. I know that even though we won't meet once again in this world, we would always be together. And let this be a lesson to you and Deidara, okay?_

_Life in Konoha hadn't been different, except, I've received a few glares from random people. Even rookie nine did. I knew it would happen after my betrayal towards the village, but I didn't regret it. Soon enough, I know, those glares would be replaced with the same smile they'd given to me...and everything would be just as it is...soon. This is the life I've ever waited for, Tobi!_

_Your Itachi-senpai is just fine; don't worry too much about him. _

_Well, I've gotta go now, I'll see you someday once again. Good luck with everything you do._

_Your senpai, _

_Sakura._

_P.S. I'll also bring some souvenirs from here once I got back. I'm sure you'll be happy._

The side of Itachi's lips twitched.

He knew of how soft-sided the roseate was, but it was not something as negative, actually—

_That's what I loved most about her. _He smirked at the thought, placing the letters on the desk. His eye-lids began to fell heavy, and he decided to might as well rest. Raising the blanket in a way that he wouldn't wake her up, he removed his shirt and settled his body next to her. After a while, he wrapped his arm around her upper torso, pulling her closer, and putting his chin on top of her head.

Feeling darkness and exhaustion take over him, the last thing he felt was her thin frame reaching out for his warmth and she snuggled closer—

And he smiled.

* * *

The light coming from her window was intolerably bothersome. She didn't want to wake up at this time yet, and still, alongside the brimming light burning her eyes, she felt someone shake her up. "...Sakura."

Rolling towards her side in turn for that she would be able to see who kept shaking her to no end, she groaned at the sudden annoyance.

"...Sakura."

Opening her eyes groggily, she found herself staring at the older Uchiha, "Uh...what?" She nearly croaked, "You don't have to wake me up at this time, geez..."

"I have to go take a shower."

She nearly rolled her eyes, "You don't have to ask me where it is...or...wait..." Her eyes snapped open in realization and her cheeks stung with a heated blush, "...You...you—"

"I just want you to know."

She sighed in relief, "...Oh...er...well. So, go now. I'll wake up a just...in a few more minutes." Pulling the blanket closer, she heard the door close shut beside her. A little more minutes of waiting for herself to drift off into sleep again, she felt incredibly irritated, abruptly throwing the blanket somewhere and sitting on a sitting position.

**There was no way that you'll be able to sleep again, you know**. Inner commented.

_At such a nice day, you'd decided to appear_, Outer thought, aggravated, _Get lost!_

**Oh sure like hell I would!** Inner smirked at her outer**, but I'm sure that little thing over there wouldn't!**

_Little thing?_ Outer thought to herself, relinquishing. Examining the room over hard emerald eyes, she found something that was the object that she would least expected her to be—

**Oh, sure as hell I would kill that Uchiha if he ever dragged it here in all of the places! If he would like pets then take care of them in his own place**—Inner fumed while outer only stared.

_Oh shi—it's peeing on my room! _

A furry dog with cotton white fur suddenly popped up at her room, and seeing that it doing something not quite...right, her already large eyes became larger as it was ever been. Picking up a rag, she completely wiped the offending liquid into her floor, and continued to stare at the dog.

She never remembered buying one, and at the least, she only remembered Itachi locking the door last night, and there's no way that a lone dog would be able to enter her room!

Itachi buying a dog wouldn't even be an option, just the thought made her stomach flutter violently in an attempt to make herself rolling on the floor and holler endlessly.

Of course, she didn't and tried to pat the dog in the head. When she did so, it made an approving sound and neared unto her closer. Inner melted into goo inside her mind of how cute it stared at her, and outer had just had to carry it on her bed.

Making sure that the animal wouldn't be able to get hurt, she carried it slowly and gently placed it into her bed.

Admiring it, she continued to soothe its fur front and back, forgetting of how it ended up in the first place. A few minutes of continuing to stroking and stroking the already sleeping dog, a glint captured her attention.

She hadn't noticed it at first, but there had been a collar of course. Removing it slightly from the creature's neck, she examined of how peculiar it was. There was something quiet...off in this collar, which quickly took in full notice.

A few seconds of gulping and swallowing facts, she screamed bloody murder and accidentally kicked the dog out of her bed, making it yelp. Running towards her shower room, she slammed the door open and almost-threw her shower curtain off.

Itachi looked at her, smirking, and not quite surprised at all.

"I...I..." Tackling the older Uchiha into a deep kiss, she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with all of she can do, forgetting about the lone collar on the wet, tiled ground.

Itachi broke the innocent kiss, and he stared at her briefly.

"...Itachi...I..."

He smirked at how hungry she kissed back, and he completely pinned her to the shower wall, waiting for her answer.

Smiling as she pulled back and stared at his onyx eyes, she replied:

"I do."

...

...

A small paper wrapped in the collar was the only thing she saw first, and that's all of it ended up.

...

...

...

...

_Will you marry me?_

* * *

The end.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, Okay. I'm hearing some 'Bleh, Whatever. Bad ending.' T.T I know, but still, I don't think I could ever write a sequel on this story. It has been hard to write and find some new ideas, and it ended up like this because of my lame apathy. -.- **

**A last extra chapter would have to be possible, but sequel—I don't think so.**

**For the last time, please review! T.T okay, its okay if you don't, but it would be much better if you do. : 3 Reviews are my inspiration. :D**


	32. Epilogue: My Destiny

**A/N: Well here it is, Ladies (and gentlemen if there's any) the final most chapter of all. Hope you enjoy it :3**

* * *

If I could ever thank anyone for this, it would the most of all everyone I know. The one who gave me the joy, the happiness, and the hope—the most things that gave me the inspiration to keep holding on through the hardest of times...Everyone, thank you...

I know, that I'm fully satisfied of what it had been...and now...I'm about to say...goodbye...

Sixty years of living in here...Konoha and Akatsuki, from the eagerness and those times wherein you gave me the strength to know my weaknesses as a kunoichi.

Even then, I want of all to know, that no matter where am I...no matter where I've been, we're going to be together...

Standing on the balcony of my grandchild's house, I could feel the last of my energy being drained from my body. I know that my time would finally come in an end, and in here, in this complete silence, I could be able to remember all of the things that happened in my every life for the last time.

Scratching my faded pink hair, I stared at the moon above the dark skies. It was the brightest of the moons I've ever seen in my life; even beyond the darkest sky, it was where the lightest shine came from. I didn't know of what its significance is to me, but I'm too tired to even think of it now.

Yes, my time had come, finally...

The eternal slumber.

Everyone in here would be able to rest...

I was the last of the rookie nine to able to resist until now.

I was the only one in Akatsuki who hadn't faded away.

I was the only one left in Konoha that had ever known of the hypocrisy that I made, after which, lived.

I was the only left...

Even Itachi died before this could happen a long time ago.

He remained as what he was back then, cold, emotionless, but deep inside, you will find the most caring creature of all.

All of his illusions were sturdy made; never to be able to be broken. Just like our relationship over this past few years...30? 50? I don't remember of how long it lasted...but, I'm happy that we were able to stick until the end.

* * *

Heading to my bedroom, I saw one of my grandchildren rubbing her eyes groggily as I knew that I woke her by my stalwart noise. As I told her to go asleep once again, she did, running scruffily towards her own room. I smiled. Even then, this is the last of my family for me to able to see, I'm sure, and I don't regret it.

Settling my body on the bed, the last thought came to me—Itachi.

My thin lips twisted into a sad smile. A sad one—because, I knew, I have to sacrifice something in turn for happiness; sacrifice myself against the sadness and loneliness wherein this generation would feel when I'm gone; and a smile—because it had to be _my own_ happiness.

As I close my eyes, I know it would be my last. My happy ending—and my epilogue—yes, this was the thing I most wanted.

My medical sources said it had to be today...

No more.

And then, I finally gave myself to the darkness, because—

It was my destiny.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

_Naruto..._

_As I stared at the cerulean eyes that I've always missed..._

_I knew that this is my place._

"Sakura..."

_As I turned my head to meet crimson..._

_I know that I belong._

_Our paths didn't diverge, after all._

"...Welcome home."

* * *

_Go on with our lives and lose those things behind._

_Wrapped around in lies, we stand there voiceless._

_We want to live our lives, until we find a way._

_Searching for the light for eternity._

* * *

**A/N: You may or may not consider this as an ending, but it's all up to you. -.- If you want to give them to a very happy ending, then so be it. Oh come on, isn't this a happy ending...? No? No!? NO!? **

**-.-**

**Off to write other stories...**


End file.
